


Destiny's Determination V2

by Aliceianna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Cussing, Destiny, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Frisk (Undertale), Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceianna/pseuds/Aliceianna
Summary: rewrite of the original with more content.Frisk is a grown woman who has had a hard time in life and lost almost everything. what she hasn't lost is all the knowledge she has gained from years of hiding a library the kindness in her heart and her DETERMINATION.tags will be added as the story progresses since it seams to already be taking on a life of its own.Undertale and all of its characters are not owned by myself and are the property of Toby Fox.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Sans, Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Toriel (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. History and the Climb

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the rewrite. so the first chapter still have some child abuse issues and some underage rap/non-con. if you read the first version there has been some added detail and some change to the flow. if you are new to the story thank you for joining the journey. More chapters will follow should have another two typed up by the end of the weekend so stay tuned and if you like what you read and want more I don't plan on abandoning the story just working on refining it as well as my writing.

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

**_ History and the Climb _ **

**__ **

Frisk had heard the legends all her life. She knew by heart the story of the war between monsters and humans. No one alive today knew if the stories had any truth to them or if they were just tales to tell children to keep them in line. Though Frisk had a feeling all her life that there was more to the stories than just legend. She felt in her soul that they must be true, at least in part.

As she mused about the legends for what must have been the millionth time or more, she recalled her father Laurance sitting with her when she was no more than five, shortly after her mother’s passing telling her about the war. Frisk knew that her father was never there, but she loved to sit and listen to him tell the stories he always made the tale seam to come alive for her as he would tell her about a monster of incomparable strength that had fallen in love with a human woman of incomparable beauty. A tear fell from Frisks eye as she made her way to the base of the mountain remembering what her father had been before and remembering how the tale, he had told her had always seemed so sad.

The feeling Frisk had each time she remembered was bittersweet. She had loved hearing her father tell her how the monster had snuck into a party at the maidens home and how the maiden had also fallen for the monster even knowing what he was. It was so romantic that the love the two from the tale had transcended that they came from different races. How they had vowed to be together no mater what tried to rip them from each other. The part that hurt was knowing that the two had not been able to stay together.

The maidens father in the tale had forbade her from being anywhere near the monster insisting that no daughter of his would stoop so low as to be with a creature that was less than human. every time Frisk’s father had gotten to this part of the story she would cry, and he would hold her and tell her that love comes in all shapes and sizes and if she some day found a love that made her happy, he didn’t care who they were or what they were he would always love her and want her to be happy. Frisk couldn’t help the hitch in her breathing as she remembered her father telling her that and how she wished he were still here, wished with all her soul that one last time she could hear her father tell her that she was his little princess, and everything would be just fine.

The root in the path made Frisk stumble to her knees scraping her palms as she tried to catch herself. Another tear falling from her eyes remembering how hard her father had tried to make her happy after her mother was no longer with them. She knew that he had never intended for her to be hurt the way she had been, but it didn’t stop the pain that she felt or damage that had been done to her. her heart hurt remembering the words of her first stepmother, even after so many years she knew that on some level she would always feel like she was some how less of a woman less of a person all due to the words of her first stepmother Jessica. How could anyone do to another person what she had done to a child? Frisk didn’t know.

“How can any child be so fucking stupid? You can’t even keep your feet on the ground, can you? Do you really need to eat that piece of cake? Do you really need to have lunch, you’re never going to be thin and pretty enough to find a man if you eat so much? How could such a nice man have such a clumsy child?” Frisk could still hear Jessica’s words ringing through her mind to this day, the scars still visible on her arms and her thighs from all the times that Frisk had felt the need to relieve the pain in her soul to feel something that she could control.

A shiver ran through Frisk though it wasn’t as much because of the chill wind but more from the depths of despair that her stepmother had dragged her down to. she had been so broken so damaged by the years of Jessica beating her down with her words and the derisive sneer of a smile that she always had when talking to Frisk about how worthless she was and how she could never measure up as a woman. How many years had Frisk spent trying to regain herself in some way? How many times had she fought herself to not fall back on bad habits when things got difficult? Even after spending over a year in the hospital they had locked her in when her father had found her cutting herself, she had never really been herself again.

The loose rocks of the path shifted under Frisk’s feet almost sending her to her knees again a small sad smile crossing her face as she remembered how her dad had tried so hard to fix his mistakes with Jessica to her. Frisk was happy she had decided to wear the thick brown cargo pants and the thicker purple stripped sweater instead of one of the many dresses that filled her closet from her father’s attempts to make everything all better. She knew he had meant well but no amount of new dresses or pretty porcelain dolls could ever make up for him not seeing the way that Jessica had broken Frisk down to nothing but her determination to find something anything that would be better than the pain in her soul.

“Stay determined Frisk it will be ok I promise.” Frisk could still hear the words whispered through her mind. She never did know where they came from could they be her mother? Could they be from some time or place she would never see? In the end those words had driven her to keep trying and to never give up no matter how bad it hurt. Even if she could remember the nights that she had spend curled in a ball sobbing wishing that someone besides the voice in her head would see her for who she was inside behind the worthless tomboy stuffed in a dress with the scabbed-up knees and the messy short brown hair.

“What the fuck Frisk what are you doing?” Frisk could still remember the terror that had been in her fathers eyes, the broken sound in his voice when he had discovered her in her room sobbing brokenly with one of her favorite blades in one hand as she drew it across her other arm. That had been when she was no more than ten now, she looked down seeing the scar from that night still bright white against her skin, wider and longer than any other the other smaller ones before it. He had made her jump so bad that the blade had slipped and that is what had landed her in the mental ward under constant watch. The pain from the blade was nothing to the pain she felt seeing the look in her fathers eyes like he didn’t know what she was anymore like she was some wild beast that he didn’t know how to handle. Even the pain from all that Jessica had drilled into her head over the years was nothing in comparison.

Remembering her time locked in the mental ward made her heart pound her palms sweat her vision to blur. She hated being locked up not able to make her own choices constantly watched by the nurses on the ward. They didn’t even let her have a knife to cut her food all they would give her is a plastic spoon cutting up all her food for her so she couldn’t hurt herself. Frisks eyes brimmed with tears knowing now that there was worse pain than being locked up the pain of being alone the pain of not feeling like she belonged anywhere anymore.

The bark of the large ponderosa pine was rough to the touch the sap dripping from a wound in the tree dripping down and sticking Frisks shoulder to the tree. A smile through the tears at the reminder of all the times that her father had taken her for walks in the woods behind the home that they had shared together. She looked around seeing the small dark green leaves that told her the bush was a black huckleberry bush. On closer inspection she saw the sweet dark purple berries that she had grown up eating with her dad on their hikes and couldn’t resist picking a couple just have that sweet taste in her mouth as a reminder of those sweet summer days walking with her father once more.

As she walked on, the back of Frisk’s hand brushed into the sharp spurs on the leaves of a holly bush bringing a flash of pain both physical and emotional to her. Her tortured mind bringing to the foreground thoughts of a time when the woods stopped being a less than friendly place to her. no mater how she had trie3d the pain and betrayal of that day had never left her. in her mind she could still see the boy who had taken from her that which did not belong to him and the scars it left on her wile not ones that could be seen like the ones on her arms still caused her pain.

It was summer and Frisk was nearly four-teen, the sun was warm on her skin the gentile breeze through the trees played in her hair when the neighbor boy David asked her to go for a walk with him. he was a bit older, but she had known him for a bit, and he seemed friendly enough and the woods were like a second home to her. she had no fear and a little hope in her heart that maybe her stepmother had been wrong about her since David seemed to want to hang out maybe one day, she would find her prince.

How wrong could she have been? Frisk’s heart burned and her soul screamed at her as her memory played through her mind. She wasn’t even aware of the rocks of the path digging into her already scraped knees as her mind decided it was a good time to relive the pain of the past.

The first thought Frisk had when David pulled her from the well warn trail through the woods into the darker underbrush was of the possibility of a new adventure not that she may be in danger. When he stopped pushing her back against one of the larger alder trees her hand smacking into the leaves of a holly bush demanding that she kiss him her first thought was he was joking. No boy wanted to kiss a tomboy like her, none of the kids liked her because she kept going on about the myths and legends this couldn’t be real.

“Really David? Stop your joking this isn’t funny.” Frisk had said pushing on his shoulder to try to work her way away from the trunk of the tree to head back to the trail. She didn’t have time for stupid pranks, let alone being the butt of some childish joke.

“Really.” The rasp of David’s voice when he had reached out and started touching her was burned into Frisks mind and always would be. It made her feel dirty made her feel like she had done something to deserve all that she went through.

“David seriously stop I’m not doing this let me go.” Frisk tried to be strong to not give into the blooming fear in her chest as she fought to free herself from his grasp. David didn’t take being rejected well and pressing his body into hers pinning her to the tree trunk behind her stealing a kiss shoving his tongue past her lips though she tried to clamp her mouth shut.

The fear of that day still hummed in her blood remembering how David had pulled at her cloths pushing her shirt up pulling her bra from her still forming breasts. Frisk could feel her body shudder in disgust remembering how he had pushed her skirt up moving aside her panties and stole her innocence leaving her crumpled on the forest floor sobbing brokenly.

“Don’t ever tell anyone. EVER. If I ever find out that you told what happened what I did to you today will seem like a pleasant dream in comparison to the hell you will pay. You know even if you did that, they wouldn’t believe that I forced you, they know that you so desperately want… well you know.” David had sneered in her face as he fixed his pants leaving Frisk there to fix her own cloths. Frisk was terrified by his words, she was also petrified of what others would think of her part in things after all his words had filled her head with thoughts that her actions had been begging for him to do it, that it had been her fault that it had happened.

“Stay determined Frisk soon it will all be ok just don’t give up.” The voice she heard in her head echoed pushing Frisk to keep moving up the side of the mountain. It was like her chest was being pulled on the trek though it could have been all the stories she had ready about the monsters and the war. It could have been from the myths and legends she read hell it could have been a delusion in her own mind pushing her to look for something that wasn’t there, one last connection to someone, something that probably never existed in the first place.

“Heheh honestly I’m probably chasing _phantoms_ in the dark at this point too bad I don’t care anymore.” There was a rough edge to Frisk’s voice as she spoke to no one but herself trying to use her defense mechanisms even if it didn’t work the way she wanted it to, not against herself anyway. She knew too well that sarcasm and jokes didn’t fix the problems of the world they just made it easier to mask the pain she felt.

Trusting anyone after she had been raped was almost impossible. Her guard was always up, and it was going to take a lot to bring it down enough to get close to her. Her jokes and half smile always put people at ease with her after all who doesn’t love to laugh but they also served another purpose they kept anyone from getting close enough to hurt her. Between the jokes and spending all her time in the library reading absolutely everything she could get her hands on she was safe at least when she was awake. The nightmares never did leave Frisk alone for long, at least she had her books. Books on astrology, minerology, biology, chemistry, classic literature, psychology, and her favorite books myth and legend. As she read about the monsters more through the myths of what they had been like and learning more about the stories her father had told her left her feeling like she needed to know more. It was that drive that lead her up on this god forsaken mountain in the first place.

As Frisk reached a particularly steep and rocky part of the mountain her foot slipped slamming her chest into the rocks causing a lance of pain to shoot through her body pulling another memory to her that she would rather not have. She had been seven-teen and her poor father still trying to give her the mother that he thought she needed had found Elizabeth. She was a bit dim and on the plump side but seemed so sweet and kindhearted at first, Frisk learned not to trust first impressions. One day in anger and frustration at Elizabeth over something stupid she had said something that her new stepmother didn’t like very much.

Waking up in a hospital ward in a backless gown with a catheter iv lines and her head and ribs wrapped up her lip split open, and her left eye swollen shut was almost too much for Frisk. she hated hospitals she hated being locked up she hated being stuck to a bed with tubes sticking in her. Elizabeth had went off on her leaving her beating her enough to land Frisk in this stupid bed. The only thing that kept her from ripping the lines out and walking out of the hospital was the sight of her father his head laying on the edge of her bed his hand gently holding her own.

“Daddy I can’t do this anymore. I don’t need a mother and I think I might need a break from you.” Her voice cracked as Frisk spoke, she loved her father, but she couldn’t do this anymore. “I’ve got enough money I can get a cheap place to live at least for a few months and maybe that break will let me find some clarity.” Her eyes squeezed shut as she gathered her strength. “If you love me Daddy get me out of this place after Jessica and loosing mom, I can’t handle hospitals.” The pleading tone was in her voice causing her father to stir.

A wry chuckle came from Frisk as she pulled herself up from where she had fallen to push herself farther up the rocks determined to reach her destination no matter what. Part of her regrated leaving her dads home, another part had learned so much more because of that decision. If she hadn’t left his home, she would not have learned what she was she would not have learned what she was capable of. Within a month of moving out of her fathers home she had met Matthew, and it was like a whirlwind.

“Come on Babe why keep paying for that little dump you are living in when you could just move in with me? I mean you are over here almost all the time anyway well except at night.” Matthew pleaded with Frisk trying to convince her to move in with him from her little flat. She didn’t want to make that move since she still wasn’t ready to trust Matthew with her past.

“Can we please not I feel like you are pushing me to do something I’m not ready to do yet.” The sigh that came from Frisk at that one should have clued him in that she was getting tired of his constant pestering. She didn’t want to move in with him she wasn’t ready to sleep next to him or to have sex with anyone any time soon.

“Come on Babe don’t you love me?” The pleading tone in his voice almost got her to give in and at least move in with him but there was this little voice in the back of her head. _Don’t do it Frisk it’s a mistake if you do something bad is going to happen._

“I’m not ready Matthew please don’t push me?” Her eyes begged him to just drop it and let it be. His eyes showed he wasn’t going to give up so easy.

“Ugh fine how about you finish the month with your flat and we revisit this at the end of the month then you don’t miss out on what you already paid for.” It sound reasonable even if Matthew’s tone made him sound like a petulant child trying to still get his way.

“Fine we can talk about it more at the end of the month just know that even if I do move in with you, I’m not saying I’m ready for other things okay?” It was Frisks last line of defense just trying to pacify him enough to give her a little space.

The memory of what happened at the end of that month still chilled Frisk to the bottom of her soul. No one but her remembered what happened and no one but her ever would, except for maybe that little voice that kept telling her to hang in there and stay determined or when something was clearly a bad idea. Was that her voice? Or was it something other something outside of her? Frisk didn’t know one way or the other, but she did wish she had listened to the voice when it came to Matthew, when the month was up, she had agreed that she would move in with him but that they would not be having sex till she was damn good and ready. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to do it with him, she was mostly scared of what he would think of her when he knew she wasn’t a virgin.

For almost a year her and Matthew lived together, she got a job working nights and he had one working day, so she was able to avoid the inevitable for a good long time since they had very little time together. It was almost a week after she had lost her job and she was trying to get back to a normal sleep schedule when Matthew cornered her, he had been drinking and she still hadn’t given in on the sex thing. This time when she denied him, he went off, it was like he was possessed by a demon with how he reacted.

He had snapped on Frisk, beating her mercilessly breaking her collar bone her ribs and her left wrist. Matthew had then tried to strangle her, well, “tried” may not be the right word because he did strangle her. He sat on her chest his hands tight around her throat her eyes swollen from tears and the blows that he had landed on her. Her head spun and the world slowly started shifting to black. The next thing Frisk new she woke up a week before the incident had occurred and no one seemed to know anything about it.

That day Frisk broke up with Matthew and moved back in with her father, she wished she had listened to the voice that had told her not to move in with Matthew. The look on her father’s face had been priceless when she moved back into his home, it was like the sun started to shine again. She was happy that he father was happy to see her again, but the incident weighed heavy on Frisk’s mind and on her soul.

The itch to learn was burning inside of Frisk again, she needed to find the answers to what had happened to her. that itch had eventually led her to the side of Mt. Ebbot after she did what she did best. She dedicated herself to researching everything she could learning about the science of the space time continuum about alternate timelines and even alternate universes.

It was fascinating that wile it seamed no one had been able to prove it yet people believed that changing one choice one option in the course of events could change the fate of a whole timeline, or even create a whole alternate universe. For example, choosing to kill some mass murderer or some nasty dictator could have led to worse tragedies down the road than the ones that history already showed.

One universe where destroying one evil led to another and another where letting the first evil stay let a good bloom to conquer it in a better way. On the other side of things, a small action for good could change things in big ways between two timelines for the same universe. Like deciding to always show mercy from one person would give a different outcome for the timeline than even hurting one person.

Frisk Shuddered thinking of what her power to load and change things could really do. If timelines and universes could be changed and made again that meant there was a world out there where Matthew and she moved in together, but she died that day and didn’t load… or did it mean that she did load but maybe found another way to solve the issues going about life blissfully unaware of her true power? She couldn’t picture herself making any choice other than the one that she made but was that because it was an action set in stone something unchangeable or was it something that another her could not see themselves doing?

Head pounding and heart racing Frisk couldn’t help the small bit of panic at the thought of potentially endless versions of herself out there doing god knows what. Deep breath in and slowly out, deep breath in and slowly out, just like they made her do when she had been locked up at the ward to make her calm down. Ugh she hated that place but learning to calm down when the world started spinning out of control like that was kind of worth it… maybe… yeah kind of. Frisk knew that she needed to keep calm especially the closer she got to the underground after all with all the ambient magic it was supposed to have, she needed to be able to control her own magic.

Maybe learning so much about magic had been a bad idea but better to know how to control the gifts that we have than to stumble around in the dark. After all knowledge is power and the more, she had that she could use the better shot she had for her plan to save to monsters would work. Stupid to go jumping into the underground with no back up plan and no guaranteed way back to her loved ones? Maybe but that is only if she still had any family or anyone who cared about her left.

The tears started flowing from her eyes freely now, thinking about loosing her father broke her. the ground was hard and rocky, and the wind was getting colder the farther up the mountain Frisk got. She didn’t care about the rocks biting into her back side as she plopped down in the path letting her tears take over again. The memories of being in the reference section of the library again as she was approached by a man in a black suit approached her assaulting her mind. She had been learning more about controlling the magic and about the different soul types when Detective Franks had walked up to her, his voice so gentile so sad like it hurt him to have to tell her about her father.

“Miss Sotiris? I’m Detective Franks would you please come with me? I need to speak with you, but it think some place where you can sit, and we don’t have listeners would be best.” The detective offered Frisk his hand to guide her to a small room off the back of the library where there was a couch for her to sit on and no one could come in without permission from the librarian or a key.

“Miss Sotiris please sit.” Detective Franks sighed as Frisk took a spot on the couch and looked up at him eyes sharp waiting to see why she had been called away from her research. “Miss I’m so sorry to inform you but it appears that your father was found about four blocks from your home.” Frisk was shaking at this point had they arrested her father? What for?

“What did he get mixed up in Detective? Is there a chance of bail?” Voice surprisingly calm as Frisk asked her questions. Her mind raced to how she would ever come up with bail for her father if it were bad enough. What should she do?

“No Miss Sotiris nothing of the sort. God… this never gets any easier… I’m sorry but… your father was found… stabbed.” The gasp from Frisks throat wrenched through the quiet of the room as it hit her like a bolt of lightning from the blue.

“I-is h-he going t-t-to be o-okay?” the words felt like they were stuck inside of Frisks throat as she stuttered them out hoping against hope that her father was just in the hospital and would make a full recovery.

“I’m so sorry Miss Sotiris unfortunately by the time he was found, and medical personnel arrived at the scene it was too late to prevent his de-“ Detective Franks was interrupted from saying the last word by Frisk sobbing with a bit of a shriek.

“No, no, no. no. no. no it cant be he was just at home this morning joking about how I spend too much time down here and now… heavens…” Frisk trailed off her eyes glassy her body shaking in silent sobs as her last family was ripped from her by some demon.

The wind on the mountain tugged at Frisk’s sweater, the weight of her pack pulling her already weary shoulders down towards the ground. The tears still fell from her eyes as she sat there her heart breaking all over again for just how alone she really was.

“Don’t give up Frisk stay determined trust me your real family waits for you.” The voice that was getting louder and louder the farther up the mountain she got sang through Frisks mind. She could feel a warmth spread over her soul and her eyes dried from the tears. Her body strained as she pulled herself back to her feet as she was filled with **DETERMINATION**.

It was time for Frisk to finish her trip up the mountain and start her real quest. Her plan was simple hike up the mountain and see if she can find any sign of a barrier or entrance into the underground. If she found a barrier or even the monsters themselves then she was going to do everything in her power to save them and set right the wrongs that humans had committed against them in the first place. This was not going to be an easy task but with a little luck and a lot of determination she knew that she could do this.

She had climbed another thirty yards up the mountain Frisk started to sense` the telltale hum of magic nearby. She moved cautiously towards where she was sensing the magic from and found what looked like little more than a hole in the ground till you got close to it. Once close to it she could look down into it and just make out something yellow at the bottom of a deep cavern.

After some searching Frisk managed to find a good solid place to tie off one end of one of her ropes and lowered it into the hole to see if it would reach. She gave it a few good tugs to be sure that it would hold, once satisfied she slowly started to lower herself into the darkness awaiting her. Just a few feet below the opening of the hole she could feel the slick feel of the barrier as she passed through it and had to take the time to see if it would allow her to pass back through again in the other direction.

Some gentle probing of the spell, she found that there was no way to climb past it at this spot so she would have to find another exit from the underground. All this meant to her was that at least part of the legends were true. Slipping farther down the rope she was almost to the bottom her feet inches from what she now saw to be yellow flowers soaking in what little light would come from the hole above. She was careful to not crush the flowers as she stepped down from the rope and looked around herself.

The sight that greeted her was a cavern drenched mostly in shadows save for the light filtering from above to bathe the flowers by her feet and a small path off to the right. with a heavy sigh Frisk hitched her pack higher stepped from the flowers and started down the path into the unknown.


	2. New Beginnings and an Unlikely Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well time for chapter two. sorry for it being a little later in the day than I planned but it took some extra concentration and a bunch more determination to get through the rewrite than I had anticipated originally.
> 
> Frisk starts her exploration of the ruins and gets to know an unlikely new friend.

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

**_ New Beginnings and an Unlikely Friend _ **

The light that filtered from the hole above that Frisk had climbed down through barely illuminated enough of the cavern to show the path she followed. She could tell from the echo of her foot falls that the chamber of the cavern wile drenched in an almost unrelenting darkness was quite large. Her slow progress down the path beneath her feet gave her the precious moments that she needed for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light ahead of her.

As Frisk reached the end of the path, she came face to face with a rather ancient looking doorway framed by beveled pillars with what looked to be a symbol she had seen before. Where had she seen that before? How could she have seen something that is buried away underground someplace before when this was her first time down here?

Eyes locked on the carving above the open doorway Frisk’s mind pulled up flashes of her memory, sitting in the library like she had so many times about a dozen books opened around her all of them telling about how monsters had once lived with humans how the monsters had a monarchy and that the royal family of the monsters had a crest, a symbol, that represented the family. In one of the books, they had a picture of what it had looked like a circle like the sun framed by two wings like those of an angel suspended above three triangles two with the points up and the third with the point down.

“Let’s see what was it that that darn book said again?” Frisk was tapping her forehead with the heal of her hand her eyes squeezed shut trying to recall the book in question. “Delta… Delta Run no not run Rune that’s right the Delta Rune. The monster royal family had adopted the Delta Run as their own. Ugh I know there was more about the darn thing why can’t I remember?” she was getting rather frustrated that her mind wasn’t coming up with the answers that she wanted right away. “Ugh.”

The sound of her frustration echoed through the darkness around her as Frisk allowed herself to move through the archway into the next room. As she stepped through the archway her eyes squinted almost shut as another beam of light assaulted them. As her eyes adjusted to the intrusion of the sudden light, she could just make out a yellow and green shape. After blinking a few more times to try and clear her vision she found herself confronted with a rather strange sight.

What she saw standing in that beam of light was a flower with yellow petals. As she locked her eyes on the flower wondering why so many of these yellow flowers seemed to be down here in the underground, she noticed this one was a bit odd as it had a face. _Well, that isn’t normal_ Frisk thought to herself as she was shocked into silence as the flower spoke in an almost sickeningly sweet tone.

“Howdy. I am Flowy, Flowy the flower. You must be new to the underground.” The flower smiled up at Frisk like this was the most normal natural thing in the world for a flower to be greeting a human in a realm that no human should be. The flowers tone set Frisk on edge making the small hairs on the back of her neck raise.

“Be careful and stay determined Frisk I don’t like this.” The voice whispered through Frisk’s mind again almost like an older sister wanting to protect her.

“Golly you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.” A giggle bubbled from Flowey as the too sweet tone like sugar dipped honey sent a shiver up Frisks spine. She was sure that there was something that did not feel right about this flower especially after the warning from the voice.

“Rady? Here we go!” Flowey said as the world goes black being replaced by a black void. In the void Frisk can see her soul a floating red heart in front of her. Flowey continues explaining to her about her soul and LV or LOVE and then summons some “friendliness pellets.”

Knowing that those “pellets” are not something she wants anywhere near her soul Frisk deftly moves her soul down and to the right of the onslaught. The feeling of moving just her soul with her will alone is almost alien to her but it also feels like instinct at the same time. Having never done more than draw her soul out to check it when she first learned how this new FIGHT magic felt almost like an intimate intrusion to her like a violation.

“Good job Frisk you got this.” The voice in her head cheered for Frisk making her feel like she wasn’t alone in this journey.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try this again okay?” Flowey says his face being possessed with a look of irritation over Frisk avoiding being hit by the “pellets”. As his smile evens out he summons more “pellets” and launches them with increased speed and ferocity towards Frisk’s soul. Moving her soul this time feels more natural to her this time going down to the left and back up.

“You got this girl stay determined.” Her head mate almost seems stronger the longer they are underground. Frisk isn’t sure what is going on, but she trusted that the voice wants her to live and wants her to succeed.

The saccharin sweet act of the flower start to crumble as he gets more and more annoyed with Frisk’s continued evasion of his efforts. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULL… er friendliness pellets.” Flowey launches another round of pellets at Frisk’s soul as she easily doges around them becoming quite good at avoiding them now.

Once Flowey sees that she has once again evaded his efforts to harm Frisk his face contorts into a look of pure malice becoming almost demonic and his voice shakes as he speaks again. “You just wanted to see me suffer. **Die**.“ the scream of Flowey’s last word reverberates around the chamber accompanied by a truly evil laugh. Frisks soul is surrounded by the bullets from the flower, and they start to slowly close in as she is unsure how she can avoid them all this time.

Panic rises in Frisk when a ball of fire shoots into view colliding with the maniacally laughing flower. Sending him careening into the darkness. Frisk sighs as a tall monster looking like a cross between a goat and a giant human into the light. It’s fur is an almost silver white and it has a long purple dress like robe with the Delta Rune stitched silver on the chest. Frisk recognizes it as the symbol and nearly drops to her knees. If she is correct, then this monster would be a member of the monster royal family but if she is not… she doesn’t want to think about what it could mean.

“What a terrible creature. Torturing such a poor innocent youth…” The goat monster says in a soft motherly tone revealing to Frisk that the monster is in fact female. “Thank you miss for stopping the flower. I’m Frisk.” Frisk stretches out her hand in greeting offering her trust to this monster that had saved her.

“Toriel Dear, though you can call me Tori if you would like.” Toriel replies as she takes Frisk’s hand in her much larger paws. “I am the caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down to us. You are the first human we have seen down here in quite a long time. Come along with me my child.” Toriel turns and heads down the path going through another ancient doorway, this one better kept than the first one that Frisk encountered.

“Actually, Tori I didn’t fall I climbed down using a rope.” Frisk trots along quickly to keep up with Toriel as she moves farther into the ruins.

“Really my child? What would ever possess such a sweet thing like you to do such a thing as come to a place like this?” The sound of Toriel’s voice was somewhere between disgust and motherly concern for Frisk.

The first reaction Frisk has to this is hurt suspicion that this monster presumes that she is not capable of taking care of herself. “Calm down Frisk she is a caretaker she worries for those around her she meant no offence to you.” The ever-present voice in her head chides her for her prejudice.

With a heavy sigh Frisk answers. “Honestly? I wanted to see if my research into the myths and legends of the past had any truth to them… well that and if they are true, I wanted to do what I’m destined to do and break the barrier and free all monsters.” A small tremulous smile crossed her face as she looked up at the monster walking beside her.

“Oh, and Toriel I am far beyond being a child, I’m a woman of almost twenty-two who has seen more in that time than most men or woman twice that age have seen.” The smile on Frisks face fell her mater of fact tone sounding almost hollow as she remembered the pains of her past.

“Oh my, I do apologize dear I meant no offence to you. You simply remind me of…” As the words trailed off the look on Toriel’s face seemed melancholy and a bit nostalgic. The tall goat monster shook herself and began showing Frisk the first puzzle of the ruins, a set of raised platforms that when stepped on in the right order would open the next door allowing them to continue on their way.

“No need to apologize Toriel I just didn’t want you to have any misconceptions that I’m incapable of fulfilling my quest. I know very well what I am doing and have fully prepared myself for the task at hand.” The smile on Frisk’s face was firm but kind her mind touching on each of the things she learned that would prepare her for what lay ahead of her.

“… Really my… Frisk you think you have what it takes to survive against the captain of the guard who would more than happily skewer you just to drag your soul to present to the king. Or perhaps if you get past them no… Asgore would kill you instantly I cant in good conscience allow you to proceed on your own.” The look that frisk could see in Toriel’s eyes as she spoke of Asgore was a strange mix of haunted torment and fire with a core of steal.

“She is hurting so bad, I wish… god I hate not having a body of my own.” The voice in Frisks head said. _God, I wish I had something to call you obviously you are more than just me. Are you my mom? Or something else?_ Frisk thought to herself and was shocked by the response she got. “Oh, so you do hear me. Erm well you can call me Chara if you want.” Frisk heard Chara’s voice in her head sounding a bit shy and genuinely surprised. _Wait you can hear me when I think? Is this even normal?_ Frisk thought at the Chara. “I don’t know honestly but stop talking to me and pay attention to her she needs some kind of reassurance to know that you are going to be ok if she lets you out into the underground.” Head snapping to attention as Frisk realized she had been standing there having a conversation in her head. God if anyone knew they would think she was crazy.

“Tori… Listen to me, I have spent almost all of my life preparing for this quest not ever knowing what it was that I was preparing myself for until I passed through the barrier and knew that at least part of the stories are true. I’ve studied almost every science as well as literature and every myth and legend specifically the ones that are about the monsters for as long as I can remember. When I was small my father… he would tell me the stories of the monsters.” The gaze that Frisk leveled on Toriel was steady and determined. “I know to you I am small and young, but I know more than you are aware of.” A reassuring smile crossing Frisk’s lips as her gaze into Toriel’s eyes never wavers.

The look on Toriel’s face showed first shock followed by a contemplative tilt as she looked into Frisk’s small human features so much like the adoptive daughter that she had lost. Not just the passing resemblance but the fire of determination behind her eyes. A small smile spread across Toriel’s mussel as she took a deep breath resigned to what needed to happen to insure that this human didn’t leave her, didn’t die like the others had.

“Very well Frisk let us see exactly how well prepared you are for your quest. If you are unable to make it through the ruins on your own, then there is no way that you can make it through the underground. If you are able to make it from here to my home at the end of the ruins with no damage and without harming a single monster, then I shall aid you in any way that I am able. If you should fail however you will be bound to stay with me in the Ruins to assist with the care and upkeep as well as to help any other humans that should fall.” Voice resigned as she spoke Toriel reached her paw like hand out to clasp with Frisk’s much smaller hand to seal the deal. Her only hope was that this tiny human would survive long enough to reach her house but fail in the test of coming through unharmed.

“Protective as ever but always underestimating those that she shouldn’t.” Chara said in Frisk’s mind.

“Very well Tori I have no issues with proving to you what I am capable of. You go on ahead and I will see you at your home.” Frisk said sparking I very tiny bit of tracer magic to her palm as she took hold of the paw like hand and shook it.

“Wow Frisk not a bad move with that one. Wish I had known it when I was alive.” Her voice wistful as Chara spoke in Frisk’s mind again. _Really Chara? Wait you used to be alive, and you seem to know Tori how do you know her?_ Frisk responded to Chara in her mind. “Oh, you are the smart one Frisk hehe. When I was alive Toriel was my mother… I guess in a way she still is.” Her response was a bit wistful as Chara spoke to Frisk.

The small spark of magic from Frisk went unnoticed by Toriel as she released the humans hand and started on her way through the Runs. The trail of magic that dropped from the monster was invisible to all but Frisk as the caster of the spell. A gentile humming sound could be heard from Toriel as she disappeared into the next room leaving Frisk to figure out the traps and path on her own.

_Ok Chara we are going to spend a bit getting to know each other now that Toriel wont be wondering about me making faces and staring off into space. I’m guessing that since I have heard your voice for almost as long as I can remember that you have been dead for at least most of my life, right?_ Frisk asked to her mind mate wanting to learn more about Chara. “Well, honestly I’m not sure exactly how long I have been dead, all I know is that when I was really little, I fell into the underground like Toriel thought you did, and she adopted me after her son Asriel found me. Azzy and I really were just like brother and sister hehe I miss him… well the way he used to be… before he died too.” The sound in Chara’s voice was strange melancholy almost but also hurt.

_I’m_ _so sorry Chara I know this can’t be easy. I just want to get to know the person who seams to be sharing my mind_. Frisk hoped that Chara could feel the depth of the meaning behind her words. “It’s ok Frisk I’m honestly only glad that you can hear me. I wasn’t sure if you could or not and knowing that you can fully hear me now makes me feel less lonely.” Chara was definitely sad from the sound of it but hopeful. _Erm so you said the way Asriel was before he died so care to tell me about that?_ Frisk asked tentatively.

The images that started to flash through Frisk’s mind almost dropped her to her knees. She was suddenly assaulted with memories that did not belong to her as Chara didn’t tell her what had happened but decided to show her. The first scene that played out before Frisk’s minds eye was of a much smaller monster in a green and yellow striped shirt with big floppy ears but the same pearly almost silver-white fur that Toriel had approaching her… well not her this was Chara’s memories, so Chara was the one the little monster approached. As he reached out Frisk could tell that Chara had been crying from the feeling that she had in her eyes and she was hurt but not badly. Frisk noticed that this meeting occurred in the same place she had come into the underground and the softness of the flowers had cushioned the small child that was Chara from her fall.

The next memory to play before Frisk was of Chara hugging Toriel and a much larger goat monster who dwarfed even Toriel. The feeling she was getting from Chara was one of happiness of finally having a family that loved her that cared for her. Frisk felt a pang of jealousy wishing that she had found the love and acceptance that Chara had with the king and queen, seeing the Delta rune told Frisk what she needed to know there as it was clear as day that the three goat monsters were the royal family. Even with them being the highest authority in monster society Frisk could see that they whole heartedly accepted the little human girl that they adopted as their own.

As she watched Frisk saw as Chara grew to not just resent humans but hate them as she saw the injustice of the monsters being trapped in the underground when her memories of her time on the surface showed her being beaten by her father after her mother had ran off. Frisk watched Chara’s memories of the other kids treating her like garbage just to go home and be beat for making too much noise as she cried. Frisk’s heart broke for her mind mate and what she had suffered and wondered absently if she had not had the care and love of her father and the few memories of her mothers kindness to keep her stronger would she have grown to hate humans the way Chara did?

“No Frisk you are stronger than I ever was. You know what you have been through and you may be wary of humans, but you don’t paint them all with the same brush of hate that I did.” Chara’s voice was firm but sad in Frisks mind. _Chara you were a child you had been driven not by the desire to help the monsters like me when I came down here but by the desire to stop existing when you jumped. No child should live without love ever. I really wish I could just give you a hug right now._ Frisk let a few tears fall down her cheeks crying for the lost innocence of the soul that seemed to now share her soul and not just her mind with her.

Silence was all that greeted Frisk at that revelation followed by more images pouring through her mind. Frisk could tell that Chara was a little scared about having someone care about her again especially not knowing what had happened in the past. It was a strange juxtaposition between Frisk’s own thoughts and feelings and those that Chara was sending to her through their link. As she watched Frisk saw flashes of Asriel and Chara playing and growing lessons from Toriel tending flowers with Asgore. Frisk was almost dizzy with how fast the flashes went when they slowed coming to a conversation between Asriel and Chara.

“Chara are you sure you want to do this you know how sick Daddy got when we put them in the cake on accident.” Frisk could hear as Asriel spoke in the vision. He seemed worried by what his sister wanted to do.

“Azzy I know this is something I can offer I can’t stand to see our people my people being trapped down here anymore.” The edge in Chara’s voice was firm but nervous. It was like she was worried that it wouldn’t be enough to free the monsters she loved so much.

“I don’t like this Chara there has to be another way to break the barrier one where you don’t have to die.” Tears fell from Asriel’s eye staining the fur of his muzzle as he still didn’t want his sister to die.

_Chara stop I think I know what you are going to show me with this… you and Asriel are the ones from the legend from about one hundred years ago. No one knows if it really happened but, on the surface, they say that a huge goat monster came to the surface clutching the body of a dead child tears in his eyes as he brought her to the village at the base of Mt Ebbot_. Frisk sighed out loud her shoulders heaving. “Yeah, Frisk that was us. I was with him he had absorbed my soul and I could see through his eyes like I can now through yours.” Chara seemed sad but also relaxed now that her greatest sin was being revealed to someone.

_So, I’m guessing that when the villagers drove him back to the underground Asriel didn’t survive?_ Frisk was sad but she was starting to get the picture of what happened as she was seeing all that Chara was revealing to her. “Yeah, he barely made it back through the barrier hallway to the throne room with my body still clutched in his arms when he turned to dust. It broke Dad and Mom was never the same again. She locked herself in the Ruins after taking his ashes and spreading them on the flowers where I fell and buried my body under them.” Chara seemed so lost, and it made Frisk want to be able to wrap her in a hug and take the pain away.

_Is he haunting someone like you are is that why you said you liked him a lot more the way he was before he died?_ Frisk was trying to wrap her head around this whole thing of having a dead girl in her head and maybe there was monster ghost out there too haunting someone. “No monster souls don’t persist after death the way that human souls do. Although with enough determination… well it is easier for me to show you then to tell you what happened.” And with that Chara started showing more images of memories.

Frisk was watching as though she was floating near the corner of the room as a yellow lizard monster took a yellow flower and injected a red liquid into it. “That’s Alphys, she is the royal scientist. The flower is one of the ones that bloom on my grave… one of the ones that was covered in Azzy’s dust.” Chara explained as she showed Frisk another image of the flower still, but no one was in the lab. As they watched the flower stirred and twitched and drooped. Suddenly the stem of the flower straightened up and stretched and where one would expect to see a cluster of pistil and stamen between the petals there was now a face. Frisk froze as she recognized that face… how? How could a goat monster that died become a living flower that has a face and talks and has magic?

_Chara what the fuck was that red stuff that Alphys injected into the flower? How did she make Flowey?_ Frisk was franticly trying to figure this mystery out. “Determination.” Was the one word that Chara whispered _. Wait you mean like my soul trait? Like you keep telling me to stay determined? What dose determination have to do with bringing a flower to life and how is the sweet goat monster I saw in your memories now that sadistic flower?_ Frisk was having a hard time wrapping her head around the implications. “I don’t know the science behind it you would have to ask her though she doesn’t even know that it worked on the flower at all. As for what determination is in simplest terms it is the will to go on to never give in. It’s how you are able to load and reset and save it is how I’m able to latch on and follow you around and it’s how Azzy became Flowey.” Chara sounded tired from all of this but also more at peace.

As Frisk stood there in the ruins talking with Chara and learning about all that had befallen her and Asriel she didn’t see a certain flower was sneaking up trying to see if the human that had gotten away from him because of… her could be found without Toriel around them. He stayed in the shadows when he came to the surface of the ground to see if he could find that girl. He knew that she was the reason he couldn’t reset anymore, she was the reason that his fun had ended. If only he could get rid of her or maybe trick her into doing what he wanted, then he could go back to his fun of torturing that sniveling skeleton. Gods the rush of watching that smelly trash bag cry over his dead brother, the thrill of fighting him. It was the closest Flowey felt to being alive again that he could get without a soul.

_Did you hear that Chara?_ Frisk asked her mind mate as she whipped her head around to the direction, she had heard the sound from. “Yeah, Frisk let’s get out of here we need to get to Mom’s house before she freaks out thinking you died hehe.” Chara was in better spirits after getting everything off her chest.

He had to be more careful wile stalking the girl Flowey thought to himself as he slipped under the ground again after noticing that she seemed to be on her guard again. What was it with her face though it looked like she had been having a silent one-sided conversation with herself based on the expressions that crossed her face? God humans could be freaky sometimes it made him shudder to think about.

Following the tail that the magic she had cast on Toriel left behind Frisk came to a room that had several switches along the wall. The trail led down the path till she came to the first switch, it had writing next to it instructing her to pull the switch. Frisk couldn’t suppress the laugh at the words by the switch as it was obvious that someone had labeled it to keep others safe. as she went farther, she saw a second labeled switch that also had the trail leading to it and she realized Toriel must have labeled the switches for safety. Leave it to a mother to look out for everyone even if they weren’t her children. As Frisk pulled the second switch a row of spikes blocking the hall ahead of her dropped down into the plates that they seemed to be set in.

Following the trail farther she found a room with no traps just a practice dummy that stood there doing nothing. _Chara why dose your Mom have a practice dummy in a random room in the Ruins?_ Frisk asked her mind mate wondering at the incongruity of a challenge with no real risks. “Hehe I can’t believe that she still dose this with new humans. She tries to teach everyone to just try and talk to each other and wait for her to come solve their problems.” The fond chuckle that Frisk could hear from Chara warmed her heart.

The first encounter Frisk had with one of the residents of the Ruins came in the next room. A Froggit hopped up and suddenly Frisk found herself in the dark void like Flowey had pulled her into and she was now recognizing as encounter magic. The difference this time was that she could do far more than Flowey had allowed her. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY Frisk didn’t want to fight the Froggit so she disregarded that option resigning that she would not touch that one if she had her way. She had the items in her pack but didn’t need to use anything at this time though. Hmm what did act do? Frisk reached out and pressed the button in front of her and saw a menu pop up that gave her options.

Deciding that it never hurt to give a compliment she decided to compliment the little frog monster and see what they thought. “Hey there Froggit, you are kind of cute.” Frisk heard herself say watching a blush come over the little monsters face. Damn that was really cute hehe. When it was the monsters turn it sent some flies at her soul and Frisk dodged them realizing that they would probably be just as bad to have hit her soul as Flowey’s bullets. Once it was her turn again, she reached for the MERCY button and clicked on spare, surprised that the little Froggit left her some gold pieces 0when it hopped off with a shy wave.

_Well, that was cute as can be Chara._ Frisk was smiling as she spoke to her mind mate. “Yeah, I remember playing with the little guys when we would vacation at the house here in the ruins all the monsters here in the ruins are sweet if you are nice to them.” Chara was clearly smiling herself from the tone in her voice. Though Frisk wondered if a ghost could smile or not.

The next room was intimidating when Frisk first entered as it appeared that the whole floor was covered in spike plates where it wasn’t flooded with water. If she hadn’t cast the spell on Toriel Frisk may have not been able to make it through this one without getting hurt at least and at the worst she would have had to load at least once. As she walked along the path that the magic showed she saw that the spikes retracted as she stepped on them and made her way through the room to the other side.

Continuing farther through the ruins Frisk walked through a long room with nothing more interesting than some vines and pillars and started to wonder what the test of this place really was. Hey Chara dose your Mom really think that this place will test my skills? Frisk asked her mind mate. “Probably a bit but she sees you as she saw me, a helpless child in need of her protection. Knowing her she is pacing around or stress baking.” The snicker from Chara showed how fond she really was of the goat woman that she called Mom.

As Frisk walked through the ruins, she found a few save points which take the form of floating crystal-like stars. From her reading Frisk knew that the only people who could see the save points was an incredibly determined red soul and that the save points would heal her and allow her to load back to that point in time and space should the worse happen. She made it a point to use them each time she walked by one just in case.

The number of monsters that called the Ruins home was frankly surprising. Most of them ended up being friendly enough like the Froggit that she first encountered. By giving them a compliment every Froggit would blush and hop away with a smile and a wave Loox came at her with bluster and fear like they had been bullied more often than not so when she assured them that she had no intention of bullying them they became all smiles and went along their way. The little Whimsun would always be so shy that when she even opened her mouth to speak to them, they would fly away in terror.

Each encounter left a smile on Frisk’s face and she could feel her mind mate watching her actions with approval at how she interacted with the monsters that Chara still considered to be her people. It really was heartwarming that even after death had separated Chara from the monsters, she still loved them with all her soul. Though Frisk felt a growing wish that she could help her soul sister in some way more tangible then letting her hitch a ride watching the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. any comments or questions are welcome.


	3. New Family and Proving Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds the first part of her new family and manages to prove herself just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when I first started this story I had not intended Chara to have such a large role honestly just take a look at the first version on here lol. For some reason fell in love with the idea of Chara talking to Frisk and the connection growing stronger the longer they spend in the underground. and having a sympathetic helpful Chara led to me wanting to give her her own happy ending in the end. for now we aren't there but we will see where it goes.  
> also I haver no clue how i turned what was originally 1 chapter into three lol but I'm not complaining in the end.

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

**_ New Family and Proving Strength _ **

**__ **

The farther Frisk traveled through the ruins the more fun she was having, it was a joy interacting with the monsters she came across. “You are too cute Frisk, kind of reminds me of when I was still alive.” The soft chuckle in Chara’s voice as she spoke warmed Frisk’s soul. _They are just too cute Chara, I am actually a little jealous of you that you got to grow up even for a wile with the monsters. I really do wish I could come up with a way to help you get back what you sacrificed to try and help them though._ A sigh shifted Frisk’s shoulders as she contemplated again how one could potentially cheat death.

Eventually as her journey continued from room-to-room Frisk came across a ghost monster that was laying in the middle of the path blocking her path. _Is that monster faking being asleep_? The question Frisk asked her mind mate was amused as well as confused. “Oh, my Asgore that’s Napstablook he is really shy honestly. He is probably trying to avoid a confrontation, as always in the worst way possible though.” Chara giggled in Frisk’s mind. _So, what do we do? Is there another path_? Frisk queried to her mind mate. “Erm not really no but if we nudge him, he should move I think.” Chara sounded a bit unsure but determined.

_Well, nothing for it, I guess._ Frisk thought to herself as she gently pushed against the prone ghost monster in the path. Her efforts being rewarded by a surprise when the “sleeping” ghost shot up and drew her into the now familiar encounter magic. “Careful Frisk his tears can really hurt your soul so avoid them.” Chara advised her. _No, I thought I should run into them and try to take a shower._ Frisk rolled her eyes sarcastically at her mind mate. _Chara, I love you like a sister at this point but really, I get the impression you sometimes think I’m stupid._ “No Frisk I never said that I just know that your only experience with monsters so far have been the ones in legends and the ones we have met down here.” Chara rushed to assure.

_Okay, okay Chara sorry to sound so petulant I’m just getting a bit tired_. Frisk sighed. “No Frisk I’m sorry I never meant to make you feel stupid.” Chara’s voice was soft almost wistful like she was thinking something more than her words portrayed. _Hey Chara, it really is ok… I’m sorry I didn’t want to hurt you._ Frisk felt a sadness wash over her, she didn’t want to hurt the girl who had helped her stay strong through her darkest hours. “Okay just focus girl you need to get to Toriel’s place soon if you want any hope of convincing her, you’re not just some dumb kid with a dream.” Chara sounded rueful probably thinking about her own “dream” to save the monsters.

Focusing on the encounter before her Frisk sighed not sure how to help her friend. She knew that Chara was right that she needed to focus. After all, Toriel had said not one scratch. Hmm ok let’s see what to do to end the encounter peacefully. Frisk clicked on the MERCY button and saw that she wasn’t going to be able to spare so quickly. Running from the FIGHT wasn’t an option either. So, clicking back Frisk checked her options in ACT finding that she could cheer for Napstablook. Hmm Chara had said that the ghost monster was shy… would cheering give it more confidence of would it make it retreat away from the situation.

With a surge of determination Frisk pressed on cheer “YAY Go Napstablook you are awesome.” She heard her own voice say to the monster in front of her. she witnessed a flush come over the monsters face his stance nervous but pleased. Frisk had gotten used to dodging the half-hearted ATTACKS that the monsters often tried after her actions. In fact, she had become quite adept at dodging the magic that was dangerous if it came in contact with her exposed soul.

Once Frisk had dodged the magical tears that flowed from the ghost monster it was once again her turn. Well, he seemed pleased if a bit shy from the cheer, he deserves to feel good. Reaching for the ACT button again she pressed on cheer again. “Wow Napstablook your skills are amazing you are so talented.” Frisk heard herself say watching the monster in front of her fluster and fidget as she could hear him protest that he wasn’t any good.

No attack came on Napstablook’s turn instead she could see him shaking with fluster and a look of almost disbelief that someone could say something so nice to him. Frisk decided she should tell him a little joke to help him relax and hoped the encounter magic would allow it when she chose to cheer this time. “What did the egotistical ghost say?” there was a short pause before Frisk’s voice continued “If you’ve got it, haunt it!” her fingers snapped in a sassy way as she spoke.

The genuine chuckle coming form the ghost monster made Frisk smile and giggle a bit herself. “Hey so can I show you something?” she heard Napstablook ask her and through her surprise she nodded her consensus to see what he had to show her. “Okay step back a bit.” Frisk moved her soul back and watched in rapt fascination as the ghost monster started to shed more of the magic tears. Though instead of flowing down near her soul or around the void at random they drifted upward, coalescing into the shape of a rather dapper top hat.

Frisk bounced and clapped tremendously impressed by the bit of magic that she saw before her. “Goodness Napstablook that is truly an astonishing display.” She cheered for the now beaming ghost monster.

The encounter magic broke and she stood there with Napstablook as he blushed and flustered. “I normally come here to the ruins to get away from people, but I never once expected to find anyone so truly nice… oh I’m so sorry I seem to be rambling again thank you I’ll get out of your way now.” the smile on Frisks face almost hurt with how big it was seeing that the shy monster had gone from pretending to sleep to avoid people to flushing with pride.

“Frisk you never cease to amaze me you know that? You really have a heart bigger than the world.” The pride and joy in Chara’s voice in her head had Frisk blushing. _Chara stop I just want everyone to be happy._ Her smile fell a bit as she swallowed. _At least as happy as anyone can be._ Frisks mind wandered off to her own pains. “Come on Frisk now stop that you are better than all that.” Chara chided in Frisk’s mind.

Shaking herself Frisk pushed the smile back on her face _. I know Chara. Thank you for always being here for me_. A small blush crept over Frisks cheeks thinking about the girl she shared her mind with. “Aww Frisk you are like the sister I never got to have. Though if you keep blushing and complementing, I might start to think you like me or something.” Chara teased Frisk.

The blush firmly on her face Frisk resolutely made her way into the next room of the ruins. _Ugh Chara why dot you have to teas me so much_. Frisk said to her mind mate her face hurting from smiling. “Hehe Frisk what are big sisters for after all.” Chara giggled at Frisk and her adorable fluster and ineffective anger. _Really do you always have to tease me? Maybe I should call you my soul sister at this point rather than mind mate… yeah, I think that works better since you were raised with monsters and from what I read… yeah soul sister it is_. Frisk rambled a bit her flush deepening to an almost luminescent crimson to rival her soul.

Why the hell did the girl keep stopping and making all those faces? What the fuck was the bitch doing? Was she having some kind of seizure? No if that were the case, she would have fallen to the ground like Chara had after eating those damn flowers. Flowey couldn’t figure out what was going on with the human that he was following since she kept stopping her face playing emotions and she kept blushing too. That was a blush right her face was red. Ugh humans are so infuriating.

A quiet almost growl pulled Frisk from her conversation with her soul sister causing her to look around. _Did you hear that Chara?_ Frisk was trying to stay calm, but she felt like someone kept watching her. “Um maybe I’m not sure. We should continue the adventure Toriel will be freaking out soon.” Chara was sure that her mother would be in a panic for the “Poor defenseless child.”

Flowey popped below the ground as fast as he could when he saw the human turn looking for the sound that he had inadvertently let slip. Maybe he could use her moments of inattentiveness to his advantage and take her out. Though her soul may become problematic, well he could always just absorb it like he had Chara’s when they had been children. A wicked smile crossed the soulless flowers face as he darted ahead underground to the courtyard before the little house to wait.

Looking around Frisk saw that she was in a small room with a sign and a couple of rather large looking spider webs. _Hey Chara, are there spider monsters?_ Frisk asked eye in the webs as she walked over to the sign. “Actually, yes there are most are small though I’ve heard they can get even larger than a human.” Chara’s words caused a small sliver of trepidation to slide down Frisks spine.

Leaning forward to read the sign Frisk saw that the spiders were holding a bake sale and to put the money in the web for service. Her belly gave a gnawing protest letting her know that eating something might be a good idea. As she pulled the gold coins that she had been getting from the monsters as she walked through the Ruins, she was a bit astounded by how many she had collected. She placed seven coins on the smaller web and a small spider descended to the web to deposit a doughnut with a smile on their face and a squeak of what sounded like thank you.

How polite Frisk smiled to herself and walked over to the other web to see what her coins would get her there as she nibbled on the doughnut. It was rather tasty a sweet salty mix with a bit of a crunch leaving her stomach feeling full and her body full of energy. Sliding the eighteen gold coins into the second web she was rewarded when several small spider monsters lowered down a jug of spider cider. Frisk beamed at the little arachnids as she took the jug. “thank you so much I really appreciate your fine service.” Frisk spoke softly to the small monsters.

“Hey Frisk, how many coins do you have left? You should get another doughnut for later.” Chara spoke through Frisk’s mind. Counting out the coins that she had left she had a bit more than she needed for another doughnut, so Frisk put seven more coins on the smaller web a big smile on her face.

“Thank you so much your food is really tasty and makes me feel really good.” Frisk smiled at the little spider that delivered the second doughnut. She slipped the pack from her shoulders and slipped the second treat into the bag for safe keeping and took a drink of the cider. It was a sweet spicy mix with a hearty undertone that wile it quenched her thirst it also seemed to fill her with energy and fill her belly.

“That’s monster food for you Frisk everything you eat, or drink prepared by the monsters is going to heal you to some degree and fill you with renewed energy.” Chara explained to Frisk in her mind. _Really? Wow that is kind of cool that is something that the humans on the surface would pay the monsters good money to have access to._ Frisk smiled as she was slowly gathering information to help with the inevitable task of integrating the monsters into human society when she finished her quest to free them.

After passing through a few more rooms and talking to a few Froggit monsters as well as a simple puzzle where she had to fall through some holes to find the room with the leaver Frisk came to a set of rather interesting rooms. Looking around it seamed simple enough there was one switch in the room that would drop the spikes at the doorway to the next room. What she wasn’t expecting was that the room seemed to repeat and flip itself around. After searching out the pail glowing path that her magic left from her spell on Toriel she found each switch that needed pressing quickly though.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking Frisk reached a room with a twisted tree with its gnarled leafless branches reaching up towards the ceiling of the cavern. As she looked at the tree, she heaved a sigh checked herself over to be sure that she was still in good condition and walked towards the tree. Her HP was full, and not one monster had been harmed. Far from it she had managed to make friends with many of them along the way.

Stepping up to the tree in the courtyard of sorts Frisk could see Toriel come around it to greet her. The much larger goat monster showed a visible shock to her face at seeing the human girl striding from the Ruins a smile on her face. Frisk could see the paw like hands flutter as Toriel fought an urge to be sure that Frisk was unharmed. Stepping forward Frisk reached her hands out to grasp one of the timid fluttering ones of the much larger matriarch.

“It’s ok Tori nothing bad happened, honestly I had fun getting to know the monsters of the Ruins and mad a few unlikely friends along the way.” Frisk was not just thinking about the monsters but the soul sister she had found in Chara. She didn’t want to do anything to hurt Toriel, in fact she wished that there were some ways for Chara and Toriel to communicate. If nothing else she was able to assure Toriel that all was well.

“I am quite impressed my child that you have made it here at all. Let alone with not a single scratch on you.” A guilty look flashed across Toriel’s face as she spoke. “I do apologize for testing you so but as you may well have guessed you are not the first human to come through here. Each one came through the Ruins, each one came to my home, and each one left the Ruins to never be seen again. Each time one of them left and died I felt the pain of losing my children once again. It pains me to think of sending _you_ beyond the safety of the ruins to face what you _surely_ must to fulfill your plan of freeing us all.” Her amber colored eyes shining with tears just tears Toriel refused to let fall for all those she had lost.

“Frisk please.” Her voice rough as Chara pled for Frisk to do something to help the pain of her mother _. I’m sorry Chara I don’t know how to make her stop hurting_. Frisk was afraid that anything she did would add to the pain of the monster in front of her.

Swallowing hard Frisk stepped forward and reached her arms around the middle of the monster in front of her. The top of her head only came to the bottom of the Delta Rune stitched on the front of Toriel’s robes. “I know your pain Tori… it may not be the same loss but… when I was incredibly young… I lost my mother. That pain never goes away.” Tears fell freely from frisks eyes as Toriel wrapped her own arms around the small human in front of her. Both women sharing in a familiar misery from opposite sides of the same coin.

The hug lasted far longer than Toriel or Frisk had originally intended though it seemed that both of them needed what the other had to offer. Frisk the warmth and love and caring of a mother, one that genuinely cared and not one that was just a woman going through the motions of what society expected of them. Toriel the warmth and trust of a child needing her protection and help, not the memory of what once was but the warm solid form of what was in front of her.

“Thank you, Tori,… don’t take this the wrong way but… can I call you mom? Like I said I lost my real mother… and the women that my father tried to have take her place in my life… they…” Frisk swallowed hard finding it difficult to even speak of the things that her stepmothers had done.

“Of course, my child if you are sure you are comfortable with that.” Toriel gave Frisk a gentle squeeze feeling fresh tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Just to be clear you wouldn’t be replacing my mom as she will always be my mom even though she is no longer alive, and I would never want to replace your children though I do think Chara and Asriel would be happy to know that you had someone to care about and look after… at least for a little while.” Frisk didn’t even realize she had revealed that she knew the names of Toriel’s children until after thee words left her mouth.

“Wait how did you know their names? How is it possible?” The pressure of Toriel’s large, furred hands on Frisks upper arms was almost painfully strong as the matronly goat monster staired into Frisks eyes. “Who told you?” Her tone grew sharp.

“Calm down.” Frisk took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment reigning in her fear at the sudden change. “I’m sure that you know that human souls can persist after death. Well, it would seem that Chara was once like me and in her pain and need to save the monsters ended up latching onto my soul. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t hear her voice in my head from time to time but since I came to the underground, she is almost always with me.” Frisk just hoped that Toriel didn’t think she was crazy.

“Chara… my baby girl… so you say you can hear her? Is… she… well?” The shock and fluster was evident in the start and stop of Toriel’s speech her eyes leaking tears freely as a small hopeful smile crossed her face.

“Well considering she is a spirit who sort of… shares my soul… she is doing fine. She is opinionated, smart, strong willed, kind, and occasionally a bit annoying when she gets it in her head that she wants me to do something, but she always seems to mean well.” Is this how Frisk would be able to help her soul sister find some peace? Letting her family know that she was ok and still loved them?

“Can… can she… hear me?” Frisk could see that Toriel was shaking with her need to know if the daughter she had lost could hear her words.

“Strange as it seems yes, she can, Chara can also feel some of what I feel if I let her like when I hugged you, she was there too. She misses you very much, but she wants you to be happy and stop blaming yourself and Asgore for her death.” Frisk reached out letting Chara feel what she felt as she brushed some of the tears from Toriel’s eyes.

The giant sob that ripped through the monster in front of Frisk was almost frightening as Toriel wrapped her arms around the tiny human in a crushing yet strangely gentle hug. Frisk couldn’t help smiling as her own arms wrapped around the monster, she was beginning to feel more and more was the mother her father wanted her to find with the women he had married. “Thank you Frisk just thank you.” The tears in Chara’s voice as she too was feeling the embrace nearly overwhelmed Frisk as she felt their twins threatening at her own eyes.

“Mom…” it was strange but felt right as Frisk said the one word, she had not used in so many years to refer to anyone but her own mother who had passed away. “I know I’m older than your other kids where when you lost them… but strange as it sounds it feels right to adopt you in that way.”

“My child I am so sorry… I… you will be fine here with me now I will protect you and keep you safe… I know you are very capable for one so small… but…” The words seemed to be sticking in Toriel’s throat as she tried to rush to assure Frisk that she would be safe with her.

“Mom relax, it will be okay I have to free everyone… if I don’t then I would be denying my destiny. I will be fine I know what I’m doing trust me.” The firm edge to Frisk’s words was tempered by the caring hand she rested on Toriel’s arm as she met the monsters eyes. “I had no issues through the Ruins, and I know beyond all doubt that I can make my way through the underground to the barrier with no problems.” Frisk smiled kindly at her new adopted mother. “How about this, I know I’m ready, but I understand your concern especially knowing the new information that you now have. So, lets agree that since I passed your challenge, I will stay with you here in the ruins for no more than a month wile you teach me all the information that you can to help me. I’ll also show you all of the magic that I know as well as my other survival skills.” Her hand reached out for a handshake to seal the deal as Frisk finished speaking.

Toriel had other ideas and pulled Frisk in for another crushing hug still crying. “Very well my child. I can tell that I can not keep you from your quest and I thank you for the opportunity to spend more time with you and your sister… though I wish I could hear her too.” Frisk bit her lip hearing Toriel say this, ideas forming in her mind as she contemplated the soul magic she knew.

Allowing herself to be lead into the cozy home that she would be sharing with Toriel Frisk contemplated the things she had learned and wondered what things her new adoptive mother would be able to teach her. Maybe along the way she would find a way to give Chara a second chance at life.

“So, Mom there is one thing I can do that wile not the best for survival may make you happy.” The blush crossing Frisks features at her idea was soft, but her determination shown through her eyes. “Do you maybe have something that belonged to Chara? The stronger her connection to it the better. Also, if you have any… hair or well I guess for a monster dust would work but Chara was human so hair would probably be best.” The words seemed to ramble and gush from Frisk her mind spinning as she went through the mental check list of everything, she would need for this spell to work.

“Frisk what are you thinking? You don’t honestly think that spell will work, do you?” The trepidation in Chara’s voice rang in Frisks mind. _I think it will work just fine and with it Mom should be able to hear you talk to her. honestly, part of me is a bit jealous that I didn’t know this magic when I was younger and lost my mother. After I learned it I tried to find the things I need to make it work for her and couldn’t find everything_. Frisk was wistful with her thoughts but sure in her conviction.

“Well yes my child I have the locket that Asgore and I gave to her when we adopted her. as for hair… perhaps in her old hairbrush?” Toriel was contemplative yet excited as she spoke.

“Okay lets get the items together and then I can perform the spell and you should be able to hear my sister again.” The smile on Frisks face was wide and reassuring.

After some searching Toriel managed to come up with a beautiful gold locket in the shape of a heart inlayed with a shining red stone as well as an old brush with several strands of brown hair that if Frisk didn’t know better, she could have sworn was her own. Once they had gathered the items Frisk and Toriel sat at the dining table off to the side of a room that was cozy and seemed to be a cross between a study a living room and a dining room. There was a nice fireplace with a soft looking armchair beside it, a shelf with several books, and the table with the chairs around it like it was ready for a family of four.

Taking the locket in her hands Frisk could feel her soul sister stirring, almost like she was growing stronger from being close to it. That was a good sign it meant there was a rather strong connection there. Setting the locket aside Frisk lifted the brush grasping a few of the strands between her thumb and forefinger gently teasing them from the bristles of the soft brush and bringing them up to her eyes to examine them closely.

 _Chara are they your hairs? You should be able to feel a connection even a small one to them_. Frisk asked her soul sister. “Yeah, they are mine I can tell by the… I don’t know how to describe it honestly, but they are mine.” Chara seemed introspective as she spoke in Frisks mind.

Taking a breath to steady herself Frisk pulsed a small thread of magic through the strands infusing them with the determination to persist and tying them more firmly to the spirit of the girl that they belonged to. The magic that Frisk was exploiting was ancient from long before the rift between humans and monsters. It was a simple spell and if applied to strongly could be catastrophic but with a gentle touch should do the trick.

Satisfied with the amount of energy she had infused into the strands of hair Frisk lifted the locket with her free hand gently thumbing the clasp to open it and look inside. The sight that greeted her was a portrait on one side showing Toriel smiling next to Asgore with a young Asriel with his arm draped over the shoulder of a girl that looked similar to Frisk though her cheeks where pink and her eyes shone brightly. A smile crossed Frisk seeing the face of her soul sister for the first time realizing how similar they really looked. Setting aside her musings Frisk refocused on the spell she was in the middle of and gentle as a sigh wound the first of the infused hairs around the hinge of the locket as an anchor. Next, she coiled the second on the side of the locket that didn’t hold the portrait using her nail to open her finger for a drop of blood to fix it in place, a small sacrifice to help the magic work. Once satisfied Frisk closed the locket and around the latch wound the third and final strand to lock the spell in place.

_Hey Chara, how are you feeling?_ Frisk asked her soul sister wile she still held the locket in her hand. “Erm good I think… maybe stronger?” Chara’s voice was halting and unsure as she replied. _Ready to talk to Mom? I believe the spell is ready. As long as someone is touching this locket, they will be able to hear you speak to them._ Frisk smiled softly. “Wait anyone who touches the locket? Not just Mom?” the tone in Chara’s voice was both excited and nervous. _Yes, Chara though I think Mom will hold onto it for herself for a while as she misses you so much._ The giggle that came from Frisk startled Toriel a bit.

“Sorry Mom didn’t mean to leave you out was having a chat with my sister seeing if she was ready to talk to you yet.” The smile on Frisks face was getting stronger as she was about to show Toriel exactly the kind of things she was capable of. “She is ready if you are. Just take hold of the locket, as long as you have it touching you then you can hear her. if you wanted you could ware it as a bracelet or get a longer chain for it to wear it around your own neck, so it stays in contact with the ambient magic of your soul.” As she explained the magic and how it worked Toriel reached her hand out fingers trembling in anticipation as well as fear.

“Hey Momma, I miss you so much.” The tears and smile fought to be the dominant sound in Chara’s voice as her mothers fingers closed around the warm metal of the locket.

“… My child…” Frisk watched as the tears fell freely from Toriel’s eyes her heart squeezing knowing that she had been the one to be able to do this. The one that had brought the mother and daughter back together even after death.

Toriel reached out and held Frisk in her arms and gently brushed the tears that Frisk hadn’t realized she had been crying from her face. “My dear you are… amazing. You have given this mother one of the greatest gifts. I… don’t know how I can ever begin to repay the kindness of this one act.” The tears fell freely from Toriel’s eyes as Frisk was crushed into her chest her own eyes leaking tears. Chara could be felt crying as she told her mother of all of the things that she had wished to confess even the harder truths of it being her fault that her and Asriel had passed.

The talking and crying wound late into the night as the mother and her two adopted daughters bonded and talked about everything and nothing in particular. Exhaustion eventually stealing over all three women lulling them off to a dreamless sleep with tears staining their faces and smiles across their lips. Frisk had the final thought before drifting off that this right here was one step in her quest to righting the wrongs that humans had done to the monsters… her people, her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. any comments or questions are welcome and appreciated.


	4. Plans, Puns and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting for Frisk and her new family. plans are being made by the ladies and we get a glimpse of something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was supposed to be shorter but i was having way too much fun with the back and forth with Chara Frisk and Toriel. it was also supposed to have more Sans so stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter for more Sans and maybe even some more interesting things to come.

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

**_ Plans, Puns and Dreams _ **

The days became filled with Toriel’s books and lessons on monster culture, the nights became a time filled with bonding between mother and daughters as Frisk got to know Toriel and Chara more and more. Chara was beyond delighted for the chance to be able to speak to her mother at will due to the spell on the locket though there was still a soft melancholy that clung to the spirit. Something that was both ever present but left unsaid between the three women.

“Frisk…” a feeling of trepidation and unease in her voice as Chara spoke into Frisk’s mind. _Yeah, Chara what’s on your mind?_ Sleep had nearly claimed Frisk for the night however her soul sisters query had roused her to wakefulness. “…” a heavy sigh was the only answer Frisk received from Chara. _Come on Sis you know you can ask me anything hell you know almost everything about me with how long you have been hanging out nothing you say will make me think less of you._ Energy and curiosity flaring in Frisk’s mental tone. “Fine… I… is there… any way… can you… Frisk is there any way to give me back a body of my own?” Tone hastened followed by a rush of words as Chara pushed to ask what she needed to know.

_Hmm I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while honestly Sis and I have a few ideas but nothing concrete just hypothesis_. A wistful smile came across Frisk’s face at the possibility of finally being able to hug her soul sister. “Wait you have been thinking about it? What ideas do you have Frisk? Do you really think that any of them will work?” Chara questioned a buzz of frenzied excitement in her tone. _Yes, I’ve been thinking about it quite a lot mostly when you are talking to Mom though cause I know that you have a harder time figuring out what I’m thinking when your attention is divided like that_. A giggle bubbled up from Frisks throat at the indignant huff she heard from Chara.

“Really Sis? I don’t spy on your thoughts that much.” The pout in Chara’s voice was prominent. _Hehe Chara calm down you know I love you. After all you are my sister._ Frisk said as she giggled and winked at the thin air. _Gods I really need to get you a body of your own so I can tease you properly. Anyway, the theory I have that is most likely to work is similar to monster anatomy… you know that wile monsters are physical they are made mostly of magic rather than flesh and blood like I am, and you were. Well, if we could harness enough magic with the right direction, I could potentially make you a body that is made of magic that we can anchor you to like I did the locket._ Chara really hated when Frisk got like this going off on the science and theory of magical practice, she call it professor Frisk mode.

“Um can you translate that to something I can understand?” A huff of frustration and the sense of a smile in Chara’s voice. _Sorry Sis it’s simple we magic up a body for you just like what the monsters have. Though I could use your old pictures to base the form off of what you used to look like._ Frisk tried her hardest to make it as simple as she could for her soul sister. “Wait would I be a kid again or would you I don’t know make the body adult?” Chara was still rather confused by the prospect _. Honestly, Chara I could make the body any age. Also, I could have it take any shape even use some of Mom’s magic to help form you as her true child. Though it would be even better if I could also get some from Asgore too then you could truly be their daughter_. Frisk smiled thinking about it.

“…What… Really?” The shock was evident in Chara’s tone. _Yeah, but there isn’t a rush for it you don’t need to make a decision right away._ Frisk assured Chara. “Do you think Mom would like it? Do you think she would be willing to give some of her magic? How would we get Dad’s magic too?” The questions flowed from Chara like water. _Those are all questions we can ask Mom in the morning for now lets get some sleep._ Frisk yawned and stretched nuzzling deeper into the warm blankets of the bed she was snuggled into. “Fine yeah you sleep I don’t think I can with all the stuff in my mind right now I think I’ll go see if Mom is still awake.” Frisk could sense Chara pulling away heading towards the locket that Toriel kept on her at all times now.

Sleep claimed Frisk quickly after Chara had drifted away, her dreams shifting through pointless fluff like flying through the sky and eating the clouds to more serious topics. One that kept coming to her night after night was of being at a ball wearing a mask. She had on floor length dress with a beaded mosaic that started at the hem line and worked its way up the skirt. The beads formed the silhouettes of flowers reflected on rippling water. She didn’t know how anyone could get that effect with beads, but it was gorgeous. The fabric of the dress was whisper soft and cool and had to be satin or silk she wasn’t sure as it had been so long since the dresses her father had bought her though the dress felt like heaven on her skin.

The slender straps of the dress crossed at her back accentuating her shoulders and her slim figure wile still giving her enough cover to maintain modesty. The color kept shifting one moment it would seem blue and iridescent the next it would shift to a red as bright as her own soul and back again in a strange kaleidoscope. Gods sometimes dreams are so strange.

As she walked through the ball it was evident that the ball was in her honor something like a birthday party or something though much more refined than any party she had ever been to before. Frisk could feel herself moving through the guests of the ball talking to some dancing with others each person wanting time with her, each person wanting to congratulate her for something she didn’t know.

At this point in the dream, she needed a brake needed to get some air so she would walk to the balcony at the back of the ball room. The small space looked out on a large garden full of so many flowers and there was a fountain babbling just out of sight. Frisk stook on the stone balcony listening to the calming sound of the fountain, the gleam of the moon shining on a pond in the garden, the smell of so many flowers drifting to her nose as she inhaled deeply. She could smell roses, night blooming jasmine, the sweet tang of honey suckles, the spicy earthy smell of nasturtiums each one blending together to form a wonderland of sent.

“Be still my soul, a star has fallen to earth to shine before me.” A deep voice whispered from the archway to the balcony behind Frisk causing her to jump turning to see who was there.

“Excuse me but who is there?” her voice shook as Frisk sees a skeleton monster standing in the archway a mask over his face eye lights shining as he watches her intently.

“sorry starshine I did not mean to interrupt your evening I came out here to get some air and found myself in the presence of such divine beauty I thought for a second I had dusted and find myself in the heavens.” The deep baritone of the strangers voice rumbled through Frisk lighting her blood on fire and sending her heart to flutter.

“No, it is fine I… what should I call you stranger?” In her dream Frisk could feel a pull to this monster before her, a pull that frightened her enough that it stirred her from her slumber every time.

Stretching and rubbing sleep from her eyes Frisk mused about the dream unsure what it could mean. It was almost like the legend of the monster that met the maiden and started the war. Though her heart never let her get much farther than the first meeting. Probably just a pleasant dream after all that voice always left her tingling.

The blankets slid from Frisk as she stepped onto the floor stretching again before standing and getting dressed. Her feet nearly silent on the floor as she walked to the dining table wondering what Toriel was going to make for breakfast. Maybe it would be one of those butterscotch cinnamon pies that she liked to make when she was in a good mood. What Frisk had not been anticipating was finding Toriel half asleep in her armchair clutching the locket with tears in her eyes.

“Mom are you ok?” Voice soft and concerned Frisk laid her hand on Toriel’s arm bending to meet the goat monsters eyes.

“Yes, sorry my child. Your sister has told me what you have been contemplating. She and I spent most of… or more appropriately all of the night discussing the possibilities.” The tremble in Toriel’s tired voice a testament to the emotions and the missing sleep from an evening of talking.

“Okay mom you rest here for a few and I’ll make breakfast this morning and then we can discuss what I’m thinking okay?” Frisk gave Toriel a gentle squeeze before standing up to go in the kitchen and make some food.

The fact that Toriel didn’t protest and insist on making the breakfast herself was more proof to how existed the maternal goat monster was. Frisk set about the task of making some French toast with some honey on it something she had always loved to eat when she was feeling sad because it reminded her of her father standing at the stove making the dish with pride.

Upon finishing her task frisk brought two plates of the fluffy egg and cinnamon coated bread drizzled in the sticky sweet honey to the table setting one plate down for herself and the second for Toriel. As she did so she imagined doing the same but with three plates the finial one being for Chara and a small smile crossed her face.

“Okay so Mom I know you know monster biology quite well and your lessens have actually been what lead me to my hypothesis. I know for two monsters to create a new life they exchange a great deal of magic and the baby can be gestated in one of a few ways depending on the parents. First being the mother monster carrying the baby within herself similar to what humans and other mammals do. The second way being through and egg, this way being the most common among incompatible monster types, same gendered couples and reptilian organic monsters. The third and final being similar to the first in that one monster caries the baby but the exchange being through the magic of the souls more than a physical exchange of magic. This method being most common in monsters like ghost type and other inorganics as well as being viable in a cross between an inorganic and organic such as a ghost and say a rabbit. Am I right in the knowledge mom or am I missing something there?” great Chara rolled her eyes as Frisk was in professor mode again, that meant she was going to be lost for as long as this went on.

“Why yes dear I’m impressed you retained so much information from such a short time we only touched on the subject for a single day.” Toriel beamed with pride with a small flush from the embarrassment of one of her daughters bringing up even in clinical terms where babies come from.

“I like to learn so things stick with me easily. Anyway, that base is what I have been thinking about. monsters even organic ones are made of magic. That is why they turn to dust when they die instead of leaving a body behind like humans do. It got me thinking about the possibility of creating a body using magic and binding a spirit to it. As I thought more on it I realized it should be viable like binding Chara to the locket so she can speak to you. Now since I have the strongest link with her because of our soul resonance then I could provide all of the magic and do the bonding causing her to look very much like myself. Though I could do some work on it and bring her closer to what she looked like before she died. Thinking about the adjustments and changing the shape of the body got me wondering if taking some of the magic from you could change the shape to make a body more like your own. In all honesty I started thinking of ways to do the same for Asriel if I ever run across him but that led to more questions since monster souls are not as strong as human souls.” At Frisks mention of Asriel Chara snapped back to attention on her sister.

“Wait you think you could bring Azzy back?” Cara asked almost sharply. _Yes and no Chara it is going to take more than just what I’m proposing for you. We know where he is roughly but from everything I can tell when he died his soul shattered, I would need to find some way to make a replacement. I think the missing soul is why he was so cruel to me when I got here._ Trying to keep her face from showing she was talking to Chara without including Toriel was a bit exhausting for Frisk. “Oh, so do you have a way to do that?” Chara couldn’t help but ask. _Not yet_. Was all Frisk said on the matter?

“...risk Frisk can you hear me?” Toriel kept probing as Frisk had been staring at nothing wile talking to Chara. 

“Sorry mom Chara had questions about what I was saying you know how she is when it comes to the more scientific explanations, I had to translate for her.” Frisk used her sisters less than studious nature as the excuse for their privet conversation.

“Oh yes my child I understand. Though you mention that you could potentially bring Asriel back as well if you were to come across him?” Toriel asked hopeful that she may be able to get both of her children back.

“At this time, I’m missing a lot of components as well as a fundamental piece of the puzzle for Asriel that being a soul. When he died and his body turned to dust his soul shattered. I would need to create a new one for him somehow and I don’t have that much knowledge yet.” Feeling like she had failed her new mom in her shortcoming Frisk ducked her head blushing in shame and feeling that even though Toriel had never once harmed her or even belittled her that it was coming from Frisk’s inability.

“It is fine my child.” A heavy sigh from Toriel. “It was just the last hope of a wounded mother. I know it is in no way your responsibility to bring my children back to me.” The sadness in Toriel’s voice snapped Frisks head to attention.

“Yo… you… you’re not mad at me?” Voice Trembling and fear still running high in Frisk as she watched Toriel’s face for anger or displeasure.

“Stars no child of course not you are my daughter why would I be mad at you for not being able to bring the dead back to life? After all, just what you have given me with Chara is beyond anything I have ever dreamed possible.” The soothing tone of Toriel’s voice and the gentle look in Toriel’s eyes was enough for Frisk to relax.

“Sorry Mom I really shouldn’t think the worst but after what I grew up with it is hard…” The soft embarrassed smile pulling at Frisk’s lips as she spoke showed her gratitude.

“You never did tell me exactly what it is you grew up with… though I get the impression it is a difficult subject dear. Just know that you don’t need to worry when you are with me. I may not be your mother by birth, but you are the daughter of my soul and I will do whatever I can to protect the bright beautiful flower that you are.” Frisk’s heart soared and her soul thrummed at the words of her adoptive mother.

“Thank you, Mom.” Frisk threw herself into the goat monsters arms nuzzling her face into the front of the purple robe that her adoptive mother always seemed to have on.

After several moments of the embrace Chara could be heard by Frisk and Toriel. “Um guys I love seeing the warm fuzzies, but we were discussing something that would possibly let me get in on the hugging action too.” A small chuckle from Chara showed that she was teasing a bit but really did want in on the hug.

“Sorry Sis yes. So I’m not sure what Chara wanted as far as the body, more human or more monster but with roughly the amount of magic it would take to make a monster baby I could shape the body for her and anchor her spirit to the body. Though it is strange her spirit is here but not her physical soul or some part of it. I wonder if a small piece of mine would be enough for her to grow her own full soul from…” trailing of in thought Frisk was thinking of the possibilities.

“Honestly, I want to really be Mom’s daughter, so I definitely want to use that option. It would be ideal if we could also get Dad to help but I’m not sure if that is possible at this point…” the tone of Chara’s voice was contemplative.

“Are you sure Chara even after all that he has done since your death you would still wish him to be your father?” Toriel was curious as well as shocked by her daughters admission.

“Momma of course he is my Daddy I know me and Azzy… not being around anymore hurt him a lot. I kind of hope… selfishly… that bringing him into this would possibly fix some of the wrongs that my actions caused.” Chara sounded so hurt and so guilty both Toriel and Frisk wished they could hug her already and take her pain away.

“No one can hold you responsible.” The echo of Frisk and Toriel answering at the same time caused the three to giggle at how alike the two of them sounded even though they had only been mother and daughter for roughly two weeks.

“Wow you two sure you aren’t actually mother and daughter?” the giggle in Chara’s voice sent Frisk into more giggles as Toriel tried to get herself under control.

“It is true though Chara dear you were a child and after watching the monsters of the underground who you clearly have a connection with being stuck and all the histories, we taught you… we should never put so much pressure on you and your brother at such a young age. I am so very sorry my child.” Tears threatened to fall from the maternal goat monsters eyes as she spoke.

“Momma no it was my choice to sacrifice my soul so Azzy could get the ones needed to break the barrier. It was my fault that he died, because of me you lost us both and it tore you and Daddy apart.” The tears in Chara’s voice rang in Frisk’s head clear as a bell.

“We need to stop with the blame games Mom yes she was a child so she didn’t know better and Chara you can’t keep all of the blame on yourself if you do especially with a monster body it will make your magic unstable causing more issues.” Tone firm but kind Frisk explained to her sister and her adoptive mother.

“Sorry Frisk.” a giggle rang out from Frisk realizing that Chara and Toriel had just done what Toriel and herself had done just moments before.

“Okay it is settled we are all family. Now lets move on and solve the problem of how to make things right. It is clear that Chara wants her magic to come from both you and Asgore Mom. Do you know a way for us to get in touch with him or should we just go for a walk through the underground and make a girl’s trip out of it?” Frisk said the last part as a half joke.

“Hmm there may be a way… how are you girls at puns and jokes?” the look that Frisk leveled at Toriel was one of curiosity.

“I’ve been known to have a few jokes one could say I have a _pun_ of them.” Eyebrow cocked and a half smile on her lips Frisk responded.

The laugh that came from Toriel was golden wile Chara clearly groaned and it almost felt like she was rolling her eyes. “Oh, my Stars child that was good.” Toriel whipped at her eyes.

“Let’s not _pun_ -ish Chara with anymore though mom. So why did you want to know about jokes?” giggling Frisk asked.

“Well, you see dear there is a sentry that comes to the door out of the ruins every once and a wile and knocks on the door doing jokes with me I was thinking we can ask him to take a message to Asgore and see if we can get him to agree to this plan of yours.” Toriel explained to her daughters. “Though I do worry that he may be too far gone from his grief to listen to the letter. There has to be some way to make sure that he listens.” One clawed fingered tapped lightly on Toriel’s bottom lip as she thought.

“Let’s each write a letter to put with it for our reasons for doing it and in my case how I plan on accomplishing as you put it the impossible.” Reaching for the paper and pens Frisk was ready to get to work on this project. “Oh, and Chara I’ll help you by taking dictation for your letter though maybe I could let you use my arm like when we give Mom a hug. Then it would be your handwriting showing it to not be a lie.” Frisk was determined for this to work.

Before she knew it Frisk sat there with two pieces of paper and two pens one in her left hand the other in her right hand. On the right side was Chara writing a heart felt letter to her father explaining what had happened to her and her brother and the joy that she had in finding Frisk, the sister she had never had who was in Chara’s opinion nothing short of a genius in all maters and was going to bring her back to the world of the living, but Chara wanted to really be his daughter and would he please consider forgiving her and offering some of his magic to make it a reality. In her left hand Frisk was writing a letter explaining who she was, where she came from, and how Toriel had adopted her. She continued to explain the basics of her plan of creating Chara a body of her own and anchoring her to it even the small bit about sacrificing a small part of her own soul to give Chara a chance at having her own again.

Wile the two girls wrote their letters Toriel was fighting with herself on how to approach her estranged husband in this matter. In one respect she was ecstatic at the prospect of not only having her daughter back but having Chara actually be part of her like Asriel had been. In another respect Toriel was having issues with letting go the pain of the past, forgiving the wrongs that Asgore had committed. In the end she decided it was best to do this for Chara, she knew that the girl had always felt so out of place being a human among monsters but had always seen both her and Asgore as her parents. It was with Chara in mind that she wrote to Asgore explaining the opportunity that they had before them and how given time it may mend the rift that was in the kingdom. She requested that he send his reply back with the sentry that brought him the letters.

“Can I just say it is so strange to have both of my hands writing independently?” The giggle in Frisks voice had Toriel looking at her adopted daughter curiously.

“I am just pleased that you girls get along so well that you can share a body and not try and kill each other. Most parents with two girls would do anything to figure out how to forge that bond for their kids.” The smile in Toriel’s voice shown on her face.

“I don’t mind sharing but I’m looking forward to my own body. It is just lucky Frisk is left handed and I’m right handed though or this could have taken twice as long.” Chara giggled flexing Frisk’s fingers on her right hand.

“Actually, Chara I’m skilled with both hands but your preference is why I used my left for this.” Frisk was slipping into professor mode again and Chara took Frisk’s Right hand covering her mouth.

“Oh no you don’t professor Frisk none of that it always sets my brain to mush. Well, if I had a brain. Wait that sounds bad… wait how do I have a mind to think with no brain? Wait down answer that if you start on that it will just start professor mode again.” Frisk giggled through her own hand at her sisters antics and confusion.

“Guess I spoke a little too soon though Frisk doesn’t seem to mind since she hasn’t taken control of her right hand back from you Chara.” Toriel was snickering at the girls.

Taking her right hand in her left hand Frisk pushed it away from her mouth and asked. “So, Mom when is this sentry going to be coming by again? I think the letters are all done I suggest using the Delta Rune on at least yours though Chara could as well to get his attention.”

“It is never a consistent time, but I think the three of us could have a slumber party by the door in a couple of days and should catch him.” Toriel evaded. She knew the sentry’s schedule by heart and when he would come to the door. The jokes through the door had been her only companionship in a very long time after all.

Three days after they had the letters written, with a wax seal of the Delta Rune on the decorative envelope it was time for the slumber party. Frisk was snuggled in an over sized comforter that she had dragged down the stairs and long halls to the door with a soft fluffy pillow. Toriel had brought a simple quilt and pillow as well as a few snacks including some marshmallows that they could roast using her fire magic.

“knock. knock.” Came a deep baritone that stopped Frisk’s heart in her chest. she knew that voice but how could it be the monster from her dream.

“Who’s there?” Toriel responded for the joke.

”dajav.” The rumble of the voice was so familiar that frisk was having a hard time thinking as she listened to the joke.

“Dajav who?” Toriel responded a giggle in her voice not noticing Frisk trying to steady herself.

“knock. knock.” this caused Toriel to bust up and Frisk managed a small giggle.

“That was a good one my friend. It is so good that you are here, I… I have a favor that I need to ask of you… well more than one really.” Toriel was nervous knowing that the sentry could very well just grab Frisk when she opened the door to hand him the envelop dragging the poor girl off to Asgore.

“what kind of favor ya thinkin’ about?” the voice on the other side of the door responded. It sounded deep and velvety and like sin to Frisks ears. To Toriel she only heard the question and the bit of trepidation.

“First I need a promise from you my friend. Should a human come through this door ever again would you please protect them, not turn them in, keep them safe.” the sound of worry and need in Toriel’s voice was palpable.

“hmm i don’t know ‘bout that.” Frisk could tell from the tone shift that the owner of the voice knew something was up. Toriel could tell that her friend was not so keen on making the promise.

“I… can you at least promise to not hurt them not turn them in to Asgore?” Toriel knew that asking for him to protect a human he did not know was asking too much of him.

“well let’s see now. you want me to just not report a human? just let them go about their business?” It was clear that the owner of the voice was thinking about the situation.

“Please my friend just promise that small thing.” Voice pleading as Toriel hoped that he would agree to this one concession.

“yeah, I think I can do that just means less work for me in the long run anyway.” The sigh from Toriel was so loud that Frisk was sure the speaker on the other side of the door could hear it. “so, you said you had more than one favor you needed? what’s the other one?” The voice asked.

“Step back I’m going to open the door the next part needs to be face to face.” Toriel said and listened to the crunch of snow under foot as the monster on the other side of the door stepped back.

Frisk watched as the door swung open slowly letting a bright light shine into the darker hallway her and her adopted mother stood in. As her eyes adjusted, she could see a skeleton that was just a bit taller than herself. He had on a warn blue hooded jacket black shorts with white stipes down them and strangely a pair of fuzzy slippers. Though stranger still the face she saw was the same one she saw behind the mask of the monster in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading as always comments and questions are welcome.


	5. Legends, Love, and Destany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing with the plan for Chara, though Frisk gets a bit distracted talking to Sans.
> 
> bonus I'm done with this chapter much faster than I was planning so may manage a second chapter today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so more proof that this story is kind of running away with me but that is ok. though I think I kind of lost where I was going with the original story.

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

**_ Legends, Love, and Destany _ **

It was him, standing there in front of her was the monster that had been in Frisk’s dreams for more time than she could even remember. The same face the same voice that ever present smile of his. How it was a dream wasn’t it? It took all of her strength and determination to not just faint on the spot from the shock of the situation. Her mind playing over the dream and what it could mean.

It was her, standing there in front of him was the human that had haunted his nights and pledged his darkest nightmares as well as his most pressure dreams. How was it possible that one human could hold his doom and his salvation? It wasn’t possible that the human in his dreams was the same girl standing before him in the doorway to the Ruins. There was no way that those nightmares could be true, could they? If they where he had just made the most stupid promise of his life. Though if t he dreams and not the nightmares were true then he had made the easiest promise he would ever keep.

“Sorry to spring this on you my friend.” Toriel watched as her joke friend staired at her adopted daughter and her adopted daughter staired right back.

“what? oh sorry ‘bout that just got distracted it’s okay.” But was it ok? He didn’t know yet how could he know without time to find out. He was going to have to watch what this one did very closely.

“This is Frisk, she is my daughter and the reason that I needed you to make the promise I asked of you. As to the favor I need of you could you take this envelop to Asgore for me please and bring back any reply that he should have?” Toriel pressed the envelop with the Delta Rune seal on it forward towards the skeleton in front of her.

“er um sure i can take him a letter can i ask what business you have with the king though miss?” he turned towards his friend finally seeing who was standing in front of him and instantly dropped to his knees. “your majesty forgive me I didn’t realize it was you I was joking around with. please forgive me for my rudeness.” Casting his eyes down he looked at the feet of the queen in hiding waiting for her judgment of him.

“Calm down my friend there is no need for formality please stand.” Toriel hated that there were monsters that feared her this much. She had never been like her husband she would rather the people love her not fear her, she was going to need to fix this once thing got sorted out.

Standing up the skeleton reached back rubbing his hand over the vertebrae of his neck nervous by the changes happening. Frisk noticed his nerves and her mothers discomfort and with a flare of determination cleared her throat reaching her hand out to the skeleton.

“Hi there, I’m Frisk yes I’m human but don’t hold that against me. I’m here to save monsters and make friends.” The smile on her face was bright her head tilted to the side as her eyes sparkled.

“human huh? guess you know how to greet a new friend better than I do heheh. i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” Boney hand stretching out the offered hand of the girl in front of him. it was strange when she smiled like that it felt like his soul was fluttering behind his ribs trying to get free to… he didn’t know what, but it was a strange feeling.

“Don’t look so _rattled_ Sans its ok I don’t have any _bones_ about it.” Their hands connected and a jolt of electricity flowed between the two of them. To Frisk it felt like fireworks in her mind.

“heheh wow kiddo very _humerus_ I thought I was the one with a skele- _ton_ of puns.” How was it possible? Sans felt like his hand was shooting fire up his arm through his whole body and to top it off she was funny. Who could this creature be connected to the nightmares that plagued him?

“Pffft… oh stars I should have known better than to get the two of you in the same room. I’m going to die laughing over here.” The laugh from Toriel brought Sans and Frisk back to their senses letting them break the handshake.

“Mom you know you love a good _yoke_ and maybe some _ham_ to go with it.” The laughter Frisk heard from her mother made the puns so much sweeter though from the corner of her eye she could see Sans staring at her still a look on his face she couldn’t place.

“got to _hand_ it to her she is a real _rib_ tickler.” It was so much fun to do this back and forth. However, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes of the human girl, Frisk what an interesting name.

“So, Sans you _figure_ you can help us out with the letter to Asgore.” Frisk was having so much fun with the puns, but she did know that getting that letter to Asgore was going to help them with the job of getting Chara a body sooner.

“stars girl where have you been all my life…” Sans stopped right in the middle shocked by his own words. Fuck, fuck, fuck “the jokes seem so effortless to you.” He tried to recover no sense scaring the girl off by coming on strong like that. Just because he had so many dreams of dancing with her holding her close to him… crap stop Sans stop, stop, stop she just met you. Sans didn’t show his turmoil though inside his mind reeled.

“Depends on how long your life has been… but for all but the last, what is it now two weeks now, of my life I was on the surface. Most of it in a library at that.” What was with that look he was giving her? no way he was feeling the connection she felt was there? Shit they just met after all. A small blush on her cheeks the only outward sign that Frisk’s mind was going a mile a minute.

“that explains why i haven’t met you before, mind me asking how long on the surface?” why the fuck did he have to go ask that question? What business of his was it how old she was? Sans rubbed the back of his neck again the bones scraping causing him to wince at the sound.

“Twenty-one years and eight months on the surface two weeks here in the Ruins with Mom.” Frisk felt like she needed to make it clear she was not a child but also that Toriel was important to her as well.

“wait how is the queen your mom if you are human and just got here two weeks ago?” again with the stupid questions Sans stop being a moron. How was he supposed to function when she had that cute smile shining at him? it was like the light of a star. Sans was having a hard time focusing on what he was doing and keeping his emotions of his face. His own eye lights shined a small blue blush barely dusting his cheek bones.

“Mom adopted me when I climbed down here to save all the monsters. She has been teaching me about the monsters and their culture and I’ve been showing her some of my skill in magic. Though I think I’m the only human that can do magic anymore I had to look in the ancient literature section of no less than five libraries to find the books to teach myself.” Wow Frisk info dump much? He is going to think you are such a dork for reading so much. Frisk winced at her own behavior a deep blush creeping across her face.

“wow so you actually know about your soul and magic? i think you’re the first human down here to ever know magic.” Holly fuck beautiful and smart and funny. I’m so boned. Sans fought with himself over this attraction. She was human she was the star of some of his worse nightmares other than the ones with the damn flower.

“Yes, Frisk is very talented. Her talents are one of the reasons I decided to reveal myself to you and ask you to deliver the letter to Asgore.” The look on Toriel’s face was calm through inside she was fighting herself over the looks she could see passing between her newest daughter and her joke buddy. It was clear there was something more there and a lot faster than one would expect.

“yeah… um… I’ll be right back…” as he said the last word Sans used the distraction as an excuse to get some distance to get his thoughts under control. He clutched the fancy envelop in his hand his soul thrumming in his chest as it fought against him wanting to get back to the girl. He just met her how the fuck was she affecting him so much? It was almost like… no it couldn’t be… could it? As he rounded a tree thinking about the implications of what this all could mean he shortcut to the judgment hall to take Asgore his letter.

As he entered the throne room Sans dropped to his knees in a respectful bow. He loved doing this to one of his oldest friends, Asgore hated when Sans would bow so Sans did it every chance he got.

“Come now Sans you know there is absolutely no need to bow to me.” The fond exasperated tone in Asgore’s voice was evident causing the smile on Sans’ face to spread wider. Standing to his full height Sans took in the king standing before him. Asgore was much taller than Toriel and dwarfed Sans. not only was the king tall but he was broad and could hide a whole family behind him hell he could probably hide a small cottage. The flowing red cloak the king wore was a bit thread bare and stained from the stress the king was under ruling on his own and the state of his beard made Sans wonder if there could be birds nesting in it.

“yeah, yeah I know asgore. So i’m here on official business though not as the judge this time. Rather interesting development actually. Seems I found your queen.” At the last word Sans reached the envelop out to the king smile still on his face.

“Wait you know where Tori is? Where?” the shaking of Asgore’s hands showed just how rattled this news left him as he took the letter from sans looking at the wax seal with the Delta Rune on it.

“first read the letter. i’m supposed to take your response back” Sans had to stop himself from admitting there was someone with the queen.

One clawed finger gently ran over the wax seal as memories flooded Asgore. He took a shuddering breath and gently released the wax from the paper opening the envelope and saw three letters inside the first was from Toriel. As he read his mind reeled from what she had written. There was a seventh human in the underground they could be free if only he dared take their soul. His hand trembled as he read on realizing that the human that was hiding with Toriel could hold more than the key to their freedom but the key to get his family back. That is if what Toriel had been told was to be believed and Chara’s spirit did cling to the girl.

The second letter almost dropped Asgore to his knees, tears filled his eyes his soul stopped in his chest as he looked at the words on the page. The writing was unmistakable, it was all in Chara’s handwriting there was no question that his adopted daughter had written the letter and it was dated three days ago. Clever girl wanted to be sure that he believed her and that he knew that the girl that shared her body with her was not harmed. The final letter was from the human girl that Toriel had called her second adopted daughter. In that letter he saw an explanation of how the girl intended to bring “her sister” back to the world of the living and give her the chance that fate had denied her before to chose what she looked like and who her parents are. All it would cost him was some of his magic, no more magic than a monster used in making a child.

“Sans please bring me paper and pen I’ll write my response now.” Asgore went to a near by table and sat down as Sans provided him with pen and paper. His response was swift simple and effective. A simple yes and the question of when and where.

“Please take this back to the queen.” Asgore wanted to say more but knew that it was too soon to press Toriel on reuniting and did not want to put pressure on his friend in this regard.

Sans took the letter from the king sealed with his own copy of the Delta Rune and walked out to the judgment hall. From there he took one of his shortcuts to just outside the Ruins. Before reaching the door, he spent a few minutes to come up with a good knock, knock joke for the occasion. As Sans reached the door, he had a joke in his head and reached up to the door and knocked.

“knock, knock” The clear baritone of Sans voice reverberated through the closed door. Frisk smiled and answered in place of her mom.

“Who’s there?” the smile in Frisk’s sweet voice shot straight to Sans’ soul causing him to have to pause to breath to finish his joke.

“snow.” Sans was proud that his voice didn’t shake as he continued the joke waiting for the next part.

“Snow who?” there was already a giggle in Frisk’s voice she was having fun with this and loved hearing Sans’ voice.

“snow laughing matter.” Sans couldn’t help his own laugh at the joke and could hear the musical sound of Frisk’s laugh on the other side of the door becoming clearer as she opened the door.

“I’m guessing your mail delivery went well Sans?” Frisk was beaming at the skeleton in front of her like he was her favorite person.

“yeah, got the kings reply right here. Is the queen still down here near the door or did she retreat farther in?” it was clear that the question meant more to Sans than a simple question, but Frisk couldn’t place why.

“Yeah, she decided it was warmer inside. Honestly, I think she is a little afraid of what Asgore had to say.” Sans watched as Frisk pulled her lower lip into her mouth her teeth flashing as she nibbled on it thinking about the situation. “I have a good feeling about his reply but Mom… she seems to think the worst and has been upstairs with… never mind.” The tip of Frisks tongue swept over her lips as she brought the lower one back between her pearly teeth. Sans was so distracted by her teeth and her tongue and that pouty pillow of a lower lip that he missed the stumble in her speech, his eye lights shining as his mind fed him wicked sinful images.

“Sans? you okay? You seem distracted. Do you know what the king said? It doesn’t seem like he took very long with his reply.” Frisk had leaned over, looking into Sans’ eye lights, was it just her or did they really look like stars shining in the night sky? or was it more like the light of the moon on new fallen snow? Frisks mind started to wander to her dreams of the skeleton in front of her holding her in his strong arms her body pressed against his as they danced. The flush that spread over her cheeks made her face feel like it was on fire.

“hu oh yeah it was a short reply from what i saw. i try not to pry but it seemed like he was hopeful when he wrote it. so, um may i come in to bring the queen the letter since the king made it kind of clear it was for her.” the words and tone even and measured but Sans could feel his magic surging his soul throbbing in his chest. what the hell was happening to him? she said she could use magic could she have cast some kind of spell on him? he was going to have to do some research when he was done with this errand.

“Oh yeah sure I don’t think Mom would mind if you came in, she seems to trust you.” The smile on Frisk’s face was like the light of the sun in the darkness almost blinding to Sans her eyes sparkled and shown like stars.

The old door was heavy, but Frisk had no problems with it as she pulled it closed. A flash of bravery and determination had her reaching her hand out and taking hold of Sans’ bony hand. The smooth rasp of his bones against her skin felt right, it was like her hand had been made to hold his. She let her fingers weave between his phalanges her thumb gently tracing over the bones in the back of his hand.

The feel of her taking his hand sent a jolt through Sans, her skin felt like warm satin against his bones. He could feel the thump of her heart through her hand, was it supposed to be that fast? The feeling of her thumb rubbing the back of his hand kept sending little shocks through his system sparking his magic to respond. He couldn’t concentrate as his soul was pounding in his chest almost in time with her heartbeat, he could feel his face heat up with a blue blush wondering if all of her was as soft as her hand.

“Right this way Sans.” There was a smile in her voice and on her face as Frisk led Sans through the tunnels to the stairs that led up to the modest home that Toriel kept in the Ruins. It felt so nice just to hold his hand and she started to wonder what she was thinking. He was a monster she was a human, the last time something like that had happened there had been a war and Frisk was trying to bring peace.

He couldn’t speak Sans could only think of the feel of her skin next to his, her palm pressing into his, their fingers intertwined. This girl couldn’t be the same one from his nightmares, her eyes shown like stars, her hair sparkled in the lights along the hall. He could practically feel the kindness and warmth of her soul radiating towards him. she had to be a green soul with how sweet and kind she was he was tempted to look but it was rude without permission.

“Cat got your tongue?” leaning over into Sans face Frisk enquired wondering why the skeleton was so quiet.

“heheh sorry my… mind was in another time and place. hey, do you maybe have a twin sister or something?” it was really hard for Sans to focus between her hand in his and the questions of the dreams and nightmares.

“No not really I mean if the queens adopted daughter Chara was still alive, she and I would look a lot alike, but she would be the closest thing I could have to a sister.” Frisk wasn’t ready to reveal to anyone but Toriel and Asgore her plans for bringing Chara back.

“really don’t you find it strange that you and the queens other adopted kid look so alike, and she decided to adopt you too?” Sans wasn’t sure he liked the idea that was churning in his mind. Was the queen trying to replace her dead daughter with a new one?

“It is a bit odd but in reality, I’m the one that made the choice to start calling Toriel Mom. The only reason that I even knew that she was royalty was because of the reading I managed to do on the surface. I recognized the Delta Rune.” Frisk admitted to the skeleton who was still holding her hand.

“i-i didn’t realize that humans still knew what the Delta Rune is. Do they teach all their kids about it?” Sans asked wondering why it was that only one human seemed to still have magic if all of the kids up there got taught about monsters.

“No, I’m… a bit different than most humans.” Frisk said a blush creeping over her cheeks her voice almost apologetic. “I was never like the other kids something always told me that there was more I needed to know beyond what school taught me.” Embarrassed she let her hand slip from Sans’ figures feeling very self-conscious.

The feeling of her fingers slipping from between Sans’ phalanges stirred a blush of his own to dust across his cheek bones. “erm… sorry didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It is just our kids are all thought about humans and the war. Is your royal family still in power up there? Guess since mages aren’t a thing anymore that would mean that there isn’t the conclave.” Sans was rambling trying to cover his own unease at having forgotten that he had been holding her hand. It had felt so right so natural to have his hand in his own it was almost painful when she had pulled her hand away.

Shaking her head left and right Frisk tried to explain the world of the surface. “No Mages are relegated to myth and legend or small covens of mostly women who believe in worshiping nature. Monsters also are believed to be a fancy of the past left to the dusty books of the library and when spoken of to kids it is as a tale or story.” Her tone became wistful remembering fondly the nights of her father telling her the story.

“My father used to tell me a story of how the war came to be… of how a beautiful maiden once fell in love with a handsome monster.” Frisk continued as her eyes glassed over in far away memory of nights spent snuggled in her bed as her father told the tale. “Father told me of both sides not understanding how a fair maiden could love a monster, or a powerful monster such as the one from the story could stoop low and fall for the fragile human maiden.” At the mention of the people and monsters not understanding what that love knew no form no boundaries her nose wrinkled.

“father told me of the way the lovers kept their romance a closely guarded secret knowing that the humans and monsters would not understand though they had hoped that one day both sides would come to accept the love that they shared.” A tear fell from Frisks eye as she spoke remembering the story and how it had always moved her. “The father of the girl in the tale my own father told me had forbade the girl to go anywhere near the monster that she had fallen in love with.” A soft smile formed on her face and Sans couldn’t quite grasp why that part would make her smile.

“My own father would always stop the tale there take me into his arm and say, ‘you my princess are my greatest treasure, and should you love a monster a man or even a myth I will always do anything I can to make your dreams a reality and accept your love even if I don’t agree.’ Erm sorry.” Frisk cleared her throat and swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Sans was stunned between the girls emotional display and the words that her father had spoken to her, his soul gave a little jolt in his chest the barest hint of an idea forming in the back of his mind.

“After assuring me that to him if I had been the maiden in the story, I would get my happy ending he would continue, telling me how the short sighted father in the story had not approved of his daughters love. He would tell me how the other humans as they learned of the love between the maiden and the monster would become spiteful and prejudice against the monsters as well as the girl herself.” Frisk wrapped her arms around herself tears falling from her eyes as her vision blurred bringing an image that was a mix between the dreams she had so often and the myth her father had told her.

“T-the monsters didn’t understand the love that the two shared either, the monsters own family did not approve of the monster wanting to lower himself and his power to be with a human. the king of the monsters forbade the union between the monster and the human maiden, Although the lovers joined in secret.” It was clear to Sans that the girl was getting more emotional as though it were her in the story and… his own supplied himself in the place of the monster from the myth tilting his own vision filling in the girl standing in front of him as the maiden.

“As the monsters and the humans became more hostile to each other forcing the maiden from her monster the maiden despaired.” Tears fell from Frisk’s eyes as Sans stood stunned as the story played out his soul shaking with a realization that he didn’t want, didn’t need with the nightmares that had plagued him with the girls face. “The girl from the story foolishly felt that there was no hope, no way of making the monsters and humans see that the love that her and her monster shared could be real. So, in her despair she had touched her soul whispered a promise to her monster that she would find him again in another life another form and took her own life.” Frisk’s voice was cracking as she saw the whole story from the point of view of the maiden as she spoke.

“The monster as the maiden breathed her last heard the promise in his soul and turned to dust on the spot. His heart and his soul was broken as the maiden he had loved with his whole being had seen only one way out of the pain. The monsters family went to the king demanding retribution for the loss of the monster, the maidens father went to the humans king demanding that the monsters pay for the death of his daughter. Both kings could not come to an accord on how to proceed and after many days and nights the war broke out and led to the monsters being sealed away.” Frisk leaned her forehead against Sans’ shoulder. She hadn’t even realized that she had moved at all her arms wrapped around her middle as she felt the story of her childhood far deeper than she ever had before.

Sans stood there in stunned silence unsure what to do what to feel what to think as his mind and his soul raced filling in the blanks because of his dreams. This couldn’t be real could it? He could feel his own soul screaming at him to wrap his arms around Frisk. The look on his face was on of shock and pain though he could distantly feel his own arm reach around her shoulders and hold her close to him. he could offer her this small comfort but there was no way it could be more than that of a friend. no mater what his soul screamed at him he couldn’t let it be more.

Frisk stirred feeling Sans’ arm around her shoulders, starting a bit as she realized that her forehead was pressed to his chest as her tears stained his shirt as the fell freely. What the hell was going on? She had always loved the story, but never before had she felt so… involved in it. was it because of her dreams? Was it because Sans looked so much and sounded so much like the monster in her dreams? It didn’t make sense to her, and if the love of the two in the story led to the war there was no way that she could let it go that far. She was here to save the monsters not to damn them to another war with humans.

“Erm sorry about that, didn’t mean to let the story affect me so much.” Frisk stepped back clearing her throat a bit trying to regain her composure. “Most parents tell stories to their kids about the monsters some are like my dad a tale of love and tragedy others are of the evil monsters that are locked away under the mountain just waiting for the unwary or naughty child to make a mistake. There are still books about the subject if you look hard enough, though most don’t choose to believing monsters to be nothing more than tales told to scare little kids or warn them of mistakes that could lead to misfortune.” There was a blush on her face and determination in her eyes that she would save the monsters and she would not let herself fall into the trap of her dreams. No mater how good it felt to have Sans arm around her or how the sound of his voice set her tummy tingling and a blush across her face.

“eh it’s fine kiddo we all get wrapped up in things sometimes. Sounds like your dad made it a special thing to you though.” The sound of bone on bone scraping as Sans scratched the vertebrae at the back of his neck his eye lights cast down not quite able to meet the gaze of the human girl in front of him. Why was it that his mind put him in the story she told? Why was his soul fighting against him as though it wanted to be a part of her? No way in hell was he going to give into the thoughts spiraling through his mind if the last time something like that happened it landed monsters down here in the underground.

“We should probably get that letter up to Mom, maybe she will let you stick around for a slice of pie. Mom makes the best pie you ever had.” Yep, Frisk just keep acting like you heart isn’t pounding, and you don’t want to… stop that brain Chara would be so teasing you if she wasn’t upstairs with Mom and the locket right now. “Anyway, come on I’ll show you to where Mom should be.” She practically sprinted up the stairs trying to get away from the feelings and thoughts she was having.

A dark blush covered Sans’ face as he caught himself watching Frisk run up the stairs and his mind brought images that left him fighting to calm his magic before meeting up with the queen again. Fuck, fuck, fucking stars that girl is not going to make my life any easier with… shit Sans stop thinking like that. She is a human a human you are the fucking Judge for Asgore’s sake. Can’t be more than friends, even if the feel of her hand was like warm silk and the sound of her voice is like the sweetest music. The sound of her laughter like a bell… Fuck why can’t I get a break here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much again for reading. any comments or questions are welcome. also since it is the school week and i help home school my two nieces the times for uploads may be a bit sporadic over all though i do plan on aiming for a chapter a day still.


	6. Building Trust, a New Friend, and Destiny Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans start getting to know each other even if they are trying to keep distance between them. Frisk meets Alphys and Sans gets a big shock when he finds out what Frisk is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay managed two chapters in less than 24 hours (happy dance) should have another out within the next 24 hours at least though with stimulus checks coming in and cars needing fixed and kids needing schooled I wont have as much time to write today.

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

_**Building Trust, a New Friend, and Destiny Revealed** _

The air was tense with a hint of excitement and just a little bit of embarrassment as Toriel, Sans and Frisk sat eating slices of Toriel’s cinnamon butterscotch pie. The pie wile smooth and creamy with a flaky buttery crust and just a tingle of the cinnamon spice tasted like so much cardboard as the three ate.

“so your majesty this is really go-“ the words died in Sans’ throat with a look from Toriel and a few words.

“Dear I have not been the queen for many years now as you know, Toriel will do fine thank you.” The bite in her tone was sharp filled with the acid of long years in her self-imposed exile though softened by the smallest margin by a true gentle smile.

As she watched her adopted mother and her new… friend? Frisk poked at her pie moving the food from side to side on her plate. Her mind was at war with her heart and she just wanted Sans to leave so she could get to work with saving her sister. From there she could deal with the rest of her training with Toriel and then the rest of the underground for her final quest of freeing the monsters. No need for her to dwell on the dreams that have been a part of her life almost as long as she could remember, or the strange pulling feeling that kept her sneaking looks at the skeleton sitting across the table from her.

“sorry habit miss toriel. ya know I work with the king a fair bit… it’s part of the training.” Sans could feel Frisk’s eyes on him as he spoke, he took another bite of the pie just to have something to occupy his attention so he wouldn’t stair at the girl that confused his soul so much. How could one little human make him want to… really his mind kept reminding him that wile she looked so much like the girl in the nightmares for so long she was far too sweet to be that demon he saw. He also needed to remember that there was no way the dreams of dancing with her held in his arms could ever become real, especially after being warned his whole life to never mix with humans. Her story had confirmed for him that even some of the humans believed that the war had been over the love between a monster and a human.

“Quite alright Sans it really is so nice to get the chance to finally see the face of my joke buddy.” A small and obvious blush crossed Toriel’s cheeks swiftly chassed away by her will knowing that there was no way her little fantasies could ever become something more than idle thought.

“Erm Sans can you tell me what it is like outside the Ruins? I’ve only been as far as the door where we met so far and as I plan on breaking the barrier once Mom feels better that I can handle myself around the other monsters it would be nice to know a more… recent take on what it is like out there.” The curiosity in her tone outweighed the feeling that Frisk just wanted to get away from Sans before she let her mind ran away with her.

“eh yeah it’s not bad, most monsters just want to live in peace ya know? no one really wants to cause issues probably cause the underground isn’t that big of a place overall.” The rasp of sans fingertips scratching against the bones of his cervical vertebrae was soft as he scratched his neck nervously. What the fuck was this girl thinking wanting to break the barrier? Did she have a death wish? No, he would just have to watch her see what she really had planned for her time in the underground.

“Oh, so is there anything I’ll have to worry about when I am on my way to the barrier hallway?” Why was she asking such stupid questions? No, she just had to do this the hard way the best way to save everyone was to get to know the monsters along the way show them who she is inside.

“well not really, I mean my bro has a thing for puzzle traps, he’d probably try and catch ya to turn ya in to undyne for a chance to get in the royal guard. Corse he wouldn’t hurt ya, about as dangerous as a snow poof.” There was a fond chuckle in Sans’ voice that made Frisk’s heart flutter in her chest.

“Yes, my child most monsters are good and kind. I still worry about my… the king knowing that you are here but, in the end, it was necessary for the… that reminds me Sans dear you had a reply for me?” there was venom in Toriel’s tone when speaking of the king and it make Frisk and Chara worry how things would go when getting the two together.

“heheh yeah almost forgot ‘bout that.” Reaching into the pocket of the warn blue hooded jacket Sans produced the letter he had slipped there.

Once the smooth heavy paper was in Toriel’s paw like hands she quickly broke the seal with the Delta Rune on it flipping the envelope open and pulling out the single sheet of paper with the hastily scrawled reply from Asgore. As she scanned the short reply her heart leapt and then sank almost instantly. She would get her daughter back and in a new body but… she would have to see _him_. the sigh that shifted her large shoulders did not go unnoticed by Sans or Frisk causing them to exchange a look that for a moment felt like the could almost read each other’s minds.

“Frisk dear would you kindly get me the paper as well as my seal. Also, what time and where would you like to meet the king?” the resignation in Toriel’s voice was stiff but firm.

“Oh, so good news then better than I was thinking. Erm… well tonight would work, if you think there is a place that we could reach that he can? Preferably in the same time frame, if not we could meet up with him some place tomorrow? As to where I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Mom so here would not be best though I don’t think I’m ready to be in the throne room either. Sans do you maybe know of a neutral place in the underground preferably with a large amount of ambient magic? Also, some laboratory equipment would not hurt… crap I should have thought of that… is there some place that would give access to medical equipment preferably the kind best geared for monster biology?” The ramble of thoughts came from Frisk so easy. It was strange how much she already felt she could trust Sans though she didn’t want to think too hard about that.

“um not sure what ya are thinkin’ but there’s the lab in hotland, the king could be there in ‘bout and hour maybe two if he takes the time ta… well lets say make it two.” Sans had almost let slip that sorry state that Asgore seemed to be letting himself slide into over the years without his queen by his side.

“Yes, Frisk my child, though I don’t know how we might get there in that time frame it is a bit of a trek if I remember both through Snowdin and Waterfall is that correct Sans?” Toriel was hoping to put the meeting off for at least another couple of weeks but knowing Frisk as well as she was coming to the girl was too determined for her own good and would want to be there tonight if she could.

“yeah, if ya walk it is… could always take a shortcut through.” The cryptic tone and the smirk on Sans face told Frisk there was more to this than simply cutting through some woods or a spare tunnel.

“Mom I don’t think I’m ready to meet the king and I do have a few tests I would like to run before… could maybe… would it possibly… may I please go to the lab if Sans is willing to take me? I won’t talk to anyone, yet I know I still have some things you want to teach me, and I know you still have questions about my own skill… but please for… I want to be sure that I can do everything that I have planned all of it… if the lab is well equipped enough it could even help with the… other issue.” It was really hard for Frisk to let her mother know what she was thinking without out and out talking about Chara and Asriel. Her trust in Sans was new and she wasn’t sure if she should trust him or if he could keep the secret till it was done.

“Mom listen I know Frisk well enough to know that she will keep her word to you. And if you cant guess she wants to deal with the soul issue. Something about being able to also help Azzy if all goes well.” Frisk blushed and a smile came across her face listening to Chara tell their mother the plans that she couldn’t because Sans couldn’t hear Chara. _Thank you, Sis._

“I… um… very well my child as long as Sans is willing to watch out for you and not leave your side wile you are at the labs. Also, you must come straight back here once you have confirmed your tests.” Wanting to say more but not able to Toriel tried to level a look at Frisk that told her that Chara could be a bit of a go between for them or so she hoped.

“Yeah, Momma I can move between the locket and Frisk at a moment’s notice so I can keep an eye on her too.” Chara was trying her hardest to keep the giggle out of her voice seeing how protective Toriel had become of Frisk.

“Yes, Mom just to the lab do the tests and back home to the Ruins.” Her tone was sure, and her eyes shined with the determination of her soul. Turning in place she locked her eyes with Sans’ eye lights. “Please Sans will you take me to the labs. It… it is really important I do these tests.” The pleading tone in her voice and the flutter of her lashes her little teeth pinching at her bottom lip all nearly shattered Sans on the spot.

“erm… sure… st… kiddo… cant say n… yeah buddy I can take you to the labs. nothin’ dangerous though okay?” it took longer for Sans to restart his train of thought once he saw those beautiful green eyes with the flecks of gold staring up at him framed by the flutter of her ebony lashes. The sight of her bottom lip pulled between those perfect teeth as she practically begged him to help… how the fuck could he even think of saying no? fuck, fuck, fuck if she ever did that to him for more than something platonic, he… damn it Sans get your head out of your pants already she can’t be like that with you.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you Oh Sans you don’t know how…” Frisk had flung her arms around the stunned skeleton in her exuberant joy forgetting that she needed to keep her distance from him. no way was she willing to risk the peace she was trying to forge between humans and monsters. No matter how cute his blue flush was, or how the sound of his voice made her tingle in ways she didn’t even want to think about, or the way it felt to be in his arms in the dreams, or how just the few moments of his arm around her as she cried over the tale, she had told to him had made her feel safe, protected, loved. Shit why was it so easy to be close to this skeleton and so hard to keep herself away? Why was it that the fate of the monsters rested on her keeping her mind focused on not… crap stop it Frisk?

“heheh easy there kiddo no need to _fall_ for me.” The moment Sans said the pun was the first time he had ever regretted a joke. Crap that was not what he wanted to say. The blush spreading across his cheek bones couldn’t be helped no matter how he tried.

“Hehe you ready for that _trip_ Sans.” face on fire Frisk fell back on her defense of jokes trying really hard not to think about how she really was falling for the skeleton that still had his arms around her keeping her from falling over from her exuberant jump.

“pffft good one kid” The blush started to fade from Sans’ face. He couldn’t help laughing at the pun, it was like they had planned the back and forth it was so natural. “hang on tight and close your eyes.” Sans tightened his grip on Frisk getting ready to teleport them to just outside the lab, having her close her eyes would help her not get sick, he hoped, and keep him from being lost in her eyes.

The blush on Frisk’s face flamed brighter as she stood there blinking at Sans. What? He wanted her to close her eyes? Why? Did he… was he… and he wanted her to hold on tight… what? Frisk’s mind couldn’t form a single thought as to a reason for him to want her to hold onto him and closer her eyes… well not an innocent one anyway.

“Um… w-why?” voice timid barely a whisper as Frisk’s mind raced and her heart pounded in her chest.

Wait? What the hell was this girl thinking? Was she… did she think he was going to… well it wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about… but… crap this was going to be hard to keep from letting his mind go down that path now? the feel of her soft body against him was already making it very difficult for him to think about anything but… crap why couldn’t he keep his mind of how soft she was how her hair shined in the light and looked like gold shot through polished chestnut, or how her lips looked like sinful pillows especially when she nibbled on that lower one. The feel of his magic sparking at his thoughts brought Sans back to the here and now.

“sorry kiddo just was going to take you on a shortcut don’t want you to feel sick from the trip.” Calm just stay calm Sans you can do this you have been schooling your emotions and hiding how you feel for most of your life.

“A shortcut? Um how would taking a shortcut make me feel sick? Wouldn’t I need to see where I’m going so I don’t fall?” why was Sans still holding her Frisk was finding it really hard to think with his arms around her waist his chest pressed against her. he smelled so good too how could a skeleton smell like… what was that scent? It was like snow… and… pine trees… and something tangy… ketchup? There was something else there too, but it was like nothing Frisk had ever smelled before and she couldn’t help the deep inhalation through her nose trying to get more of that sent in her nose.

“magic, buddy just going to pop us from here to there, but the trip makes some kind of dizzy.” Keeping his voice even was becoming harder as Sans was still holding Frisk. Did she just sniff him? did humans even do that? Did she like what she could smell? Wait why did it matter if she liked it or not, he couldn’t let that happen. This was going to have to be a one time thing… much more around this girl was going to drive Sans crazy. At least till he was able to sort out how she fit in the dreams and nightmares… and maybe if she managed to actually brake the barrier there could still be some kind of peace… even if… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO Sans you can not go down that path.

“Oh, um o-okay.” Her dark eyelashes fluttered as Frisk closed her eyes the blush that had yet to leave her face deepened as she took a deep breath letting out a sigh her lips parted and lax waiting for Sans to do whatever he needed to shortcut them.

It took every ounce of self-control Sans had earned from many years to not press his teeth to Frisk’s gently parted lips. How could one human girl so completely turn his world and his sanity on its head just by being who and what she was? He was going to need to find some way to work off some of the frustration that was building by just being near Frisk.

“okay kiddo you can open your eyes now.” It was almost painful for Sans to relax his hold on Frisk as they arrived just outside the lab.

“O-oh o-okay that was really fast.” Why did Frisk feel like a part of her soul was being pulled from her when Sans relaxed his hold on her? Although it was sweet that he still held on a bit to be sure she wouldn’t stumble. “Erm also why do you keep calling me kiddo? I-I’m not a kid.” For some reason the nick name kind of bugged Frisk like Sans wasn’t taking her seriously.

“heheh sorry ‘bout that.” Damn if Sans wasn’t very well aware that Frisk was in no way a child. How could he not know it with the way she felt against him after that jump.

“So, this is the lab? Are you sure that it is okay for us to use it?” At least he hadn’t called her kiddo that time. Though he hadn’t answered why he chose to call her that and that bugged her almost as much. Frisk didn’t like it when her questions didn’t get answered… that might be why she spent so much time reading and trying to find the answers to all her questions.

“um yeah I kind of used to work here back in the day… one of my best friends still works here… well she is in charge of the whole place.” Sans said his nerves still high bother because of how close he was to Frisk as well as going to the lab for more than just a chat with Alphys.

“That’s really cool.” Why did Frisk feel… was it disappointment? No something sharper almost painful… was it… no it couldn’t be jealousy could it?

“yeah, I think ya are goin’ to like her once you two get to meet though don’t be surprised if she is kind of… excitable ‘bout you being human.” There was a distinct chuckle in Sans voice as he imagined the look on both Alphys’ and Frisk’s faces at meeting. Wonder how the girl will handle meeting other monsters? She seems fine with Toriel and didn’t really seem to be shocked about Sans being a skeleton. What about the lizard-dragon that was Alphys? Or maybe the excitable towering skeleton that was Papyrus? Or the brash and abrasive Undyne? Was it normal that a human was just okay with monsters? Or was it just her? The questions funning through Sans mind caused him to be distracted and almost missed what Frisk was saying.

“Really? So, she likes humans? Has she met any humans before? Or is she like… well me… I spent a lot of time studying anything I could get my hands on about monsters cause I always felt a strange… kinship to the monsters from the stories that my father told me as a kid.” Was it just Sans or did Frisk look too cute when she was going on and on like that?

“heheh not exactly like that but… well you will have to see when you meet her. come on ill introduce you i don’t think tori would mind too much ya meeting al.” Yeah Sans thought Alphys was a good start for Frisk to meet. The royal scientist was gentle as a kitten but looked so little like a human that it should help the human girl to get more used to the different shapes of monsters.

“Okay Sans I trust you. Maybe she might be able to help with my tests.” Frisk started to spin off into thought about the possibility of someone who might understand the magic she was wanting to attempt and the science behind it.

The sight that greeted Frisk when she entered the lab was odd to say the least. There was a huge monitor that… wait was that her face on it? ok strange but security cameras aren’t that uncommon. The state of the lab though had Frisk sort of worried there seemed to be no surface that wasn’t piled with books and wrappers, some from chips, some from candy bars, and an almost disturbingly large portion from instant roman noodles. The smell that hit Frisk’s nose caused her eyes to water it was a strange mix, a deep earthy base with a tang to it like some fungus, with a deep streak of smell from the instant noodles old books the acrid electricity smell one gets around the inside of a computer like a mix of dust and metal. And laced over it all was a dry spicy sent that Frisk had never encountered before. Whoever Alphys was she wasn’t very good at keeping this place clean. Would she feel offended if Frisk offered to help clean the place up and maybe organize?

“S-san H-hello w-what b-brings you t-to the lab.” The stutter spoke of one who was more nervous than Frisk had ever heard before but the tone underneath that stutter spoke of a kindness and curiosity.

“hey al yeah _tibia_ honest my new friend here was wonderin’ if maybe she could use the lab to run some tests. Maybe ya might be interested in helpin’ with the skele- _ton_ of work she is wantin’ to accomplish. ‘corse I’ll be here for the whole thing, and I’d be willin’ to lend a _hand_ too.” There was a chuckle in Sans voice and Frisk couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up at the obvious and cheesy puns he was dropping.

“Yeah, though I think he might be a bit of a _bone_ head so not that much help. Though if he puts his _spine_ in it, we could probably manage some heavy lifting.” Frisk giggled as she dropped her own puns it was so nice to have this back and forth. Why was the one being she needed to not be with the one that was checking off every box of anything she could really want?

“W-wow S-sans you f-found s-someone w-with your s-“ the rest of what Alphys would have said was cut off as she walked into the room that Sans and Frisk stood in and laid eyes on Frisk for the first time. As Alphys stood there her mouth agape Frisk could hear a high pitched squeal start to build in volume.

“Hehe Yeah we sort of have the same _sans_ -satonal sense of _humerus.”_ The smile on Frisk’s face was a bit forced and very much worried as she tried to get the… well it appeared as though the monster in front of her was some kind of giant lizard, maybe a dragon with no wings?

“O-oh m-my Asgore S-sans i-is your f-friend a h-human? r-really w-where d-did she come f-from d-dose anyone know s-she is h-here? W-wait w-why d-dose s-she n-need t-the lab? S-stars d-dose she l-like a-anime?” Frisk had to concentrate very hard between the raising pitch and speed of Alphys words and the stutter it was very difficult to separate the words.

“Hi I’m Frisk, Frisk Sotiris. Yes, I am a human, yes, I do like anime and I need the lab because I have an experiment planed that… well it is a bit of a personal nature, but it involves soul grafting as well as the creation of an artificial magical body.” Frisk stuck her hand out for Alphys to shake not even phased by the sharp claws she could see on the butter cup yellow lizard monsters scaled hands.

“F-frisk so n-nice t-to m-meet you I-I’m Alphys. S-so, you r-really l-like a-anime? T-that is s-so a-amazing w-what is y-your f-favorite a-anime? Y-you said s-soul g-grafting? Is t-that s-something h-humans h-have b-been w-working on? W-what is t-this a-about an a-artificial m-magical b-body? I c-created a r-robotic b-body for a f-friend of m-mine b-but a m-magical one? C-can you e-explain your t-theories and m-maybe w-why you a-are l-looking to a-accomplish t-this? O-oh, and w-when d-did you m-meet S-sans? H-have you m-met any o-other m-monsters? D-do you l-like h-him?” Between the stutter and the speed that Alphys spoke Frisk wondered if the monster even had to breath, she was in such shock that she almost didn’t catch the last bit about Sans although she did causing her to blush.  
“al _chill_ out. I know it’s _hot_ in here, but you _snow_ where I live.” Sans was not about to let on that he had met Frisk at the missing queens hiding spot or even entertain the idea that the girl might like him… except maybe as a friend.

“Pffft Sans that isn’t very _ice_ of you don’t make poor Alphys sweat.” Frisk couldn’t help adding her own pun it just was too easy to slip into joking, after all spending most of her life using humor had been one of the best ways, she had to defend herself.

“Okay Alphys let’s see if I can go through your questions and answer as many as possible. Sans you can stay if you like but I need to swear you both to absolute secrecy and would prefer if we discussed this behind a sound proofing spell away from any recording devices.” Frisk knew how to take charge when she needed to and discussing science or magic was almost as easy for her as dropping a few puns or coming up with a quick joke to divert attention.

“O-oh, s-sorry s-sure p-please f-follow m-me I h-have a r-room t-that s-should work t-though my s-skill at s-sound p-proofing c-could b-be b-better.” Alphys beckoned to Frisk who followed along behind her Sans shrugged and trailed after Frisk.

“That’s fine Alphys I got rather good at sound proofing when I was teaching myself magic. When you live with your father and he doesn’t know that you are learning magic it is rather important to keep him from finding out to try and stop you.” Frisk took a look around the room sending a pulse of magic from her hand with a bit of concentration sending it bouncing round the room for any traces of listening devices. Once she was satisfied Frisk moved around the room pushing measured energy into a barrier of sorts that prevented sound and image from traveling beyond it. what she didn’t notice was the look that Sans and Alphys exchanged as she pulled a barrier up that wile different from the one that kept them trapped in the underground was very similar as well.

“Very well now that we are secure, I must ask you to give me your word that not one word of what I am about to discuss with you will leave this room.” Her stance was firm but relaxed as Frisk turned to face the skeleton and lizard monsters in front of her.

“ya know I ain’t ‘bout to go spoutin’ my mouth off. if it’ll make you feel better, I promise that not one word of this will pass from my mouth to another soul outside of this room.” Sans met Frisk’s eyes steadily knowing that he was already bound to keep most of what had gone on throughout the day a secret anyway.

“Y-yes, I p-promise t-that I w-wont t-tell a-anyone a-about a-anything w-we d-discuss.” Alphys still stuttered but the look in her golden eyes was sincere.

“Thank you. So, the first few questions I didn’t need the sound proofing for, but I figured it was better to start from the beginning with it then for it to be forgotten latter. So yes, I do like anime I don’t have one favorite although I do enjoy most of the romantic ones.” A small squeal interrupted Frisk as Alphys was excited about another anime fan. Frisk shot Alphys a look that said hold it for later please. “Continuing, a bit out of order this time. I am to my knowledge the only human alive that knows any magic at all let alone soul magic specifically. I spent more of my time studying and practicing to gain my skill than I care to think about considering that once upon a time both humans and monsters had magic. As it stands the human race has lost the ability to use magic. Most humans over the age of about six have stopped believing monsters ever even really existed, and the idea of being able to use magic is a pleasant dream to those that think about it at all.” Frisk took a moment to collect her thoughts and remember why she was here.

“As for Soul grafting, this is where your promise becomes extremely important. You both know about queen Toriel and the loss her and the whole kingdom of monsters suffered when Prince Asriel and Princess Chara died. Well, I believe if my tests and theories are correct, I can reverse that tragedy and bring them both back.” Frisk was met by a shuddering gasp from Alphys and a look she couldn’t quite place from Sans. “I am about to explain some things that once you know you will be the only living beings besides myself to know about. the first is that Chara wile dead has latched to my soul and has done so for most of not all of my life.” As Frisk was about to continue, she was interrupted by Sans.

“wait so ya are saying that toriel’s other adopted daughter has been latched onto your soul for most of your life? how is that even possible only like soul traits can latch onto like soul traits.” The tone in Sans’ voice was one of incredulous disbelief. “only way she could latch onto ya is if ya had a red…” His voice trailed off as Sans thought of the possibilities.

“Yes, a red soul.” After a small sigh Frisk placed her hand to her chest sparking her magic to draw forth the brilliant shining red heart that was her soul. As her soul floated there before her hovering just above the palm of her hand Alphys and Sans both looked at each other in complete disbelief.

“Now do you understand when I say that I will be freeing all monsters and righting the wrongs of the past that I have the determination to make it happen?” Frisk had a small sad smile on her face. A part of her had wished that Sans at the very least would have believed her without question though she understood why he didn’t.

“stars… i had no idea I coulda sworn you would be a green soul.” Sans was trying to wrap his skull around the fact of what Frisk was. Not only could she use magic but with her soul she could do almost anything that she put her mind to through shear determination. Based on the brightness and depth of color of her soul she had so much determination flowing through her it was a wonder she ever let Toriel stop her to have their little family. If anyone in the world could break the barrier, bring back the prince and princess and get the human race who had convinced themselves that monsters didn’t exist even to not only believe but to accept the monsters, it was Frisk.

“No Sans I am not kindness though I do strive to be kind to others nor am I bravery though I try to proceed in the face of that which scares me, nor am I justice though I do believe what was done to the monsters was wrong and I plan on making it right, nor am I patience though I now how to take my time and wait for the right moment, nor am I integrity though I make it a point to always keep my promises and never go back on my principles or my word, nor am I perseverance though I never give up and will find any way around any obstacle because I am and always have been determination.” As she spoke Sans could see Frisks eyes shine her hair started to float in a breeze that wasn’t there, and her soul grew brighter and brighter.

Watching Frisk Sans realized exactly what the nightmares and the dreams could mean. If this human woman had not been who she was, had she been bent on the death of the monsters rather than their freedom then what he saw from the nightmares would have been a reality. Knowing that he thanked the stars in the heavens that he would never have to see that vision become a reality at the same time that he pitied the version of himself that did have to live through that. The dreams he realized now exactly why he had been having them the thrum of his soul confirming his worst fears and most secret desire, that the stunning funny intelligent woman before him was the mate to his soul. She was the reincarnation of the maiden from history and he the reincarnation of the monster who had went against both man and monster to keep her for himself.

The only way that Sans could have been more boned was if she really were the demon that he saw in his nightmares. Hell bent on killing all monsters coming at him over and over in the golden haze of the light filtering through the windows of the judgment hall. No mater how many bones he would slice through her body she would just keep coming back over and over. The shudder that ran through Sans was so strong that his bones rattled softly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for reading I hate to say it but I think this story has kind of diverged so far from the original Destiny's Determination I may rename the other and add a few chapters to bring it to a satisfactory end even if it isn't the same as this story. please feel free to leave a comment or any questions you may have. I do so love talking to people and would really love to hear what you all are thinking of the story that I'm trying to weave for you.


	7. Science, Magic, and heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Frisk comes out to explain her plans for Chara to Alphys and Sans and has a confrontation with Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was almost painful for me to write between doing lower case for Sans fighting against auto correct and then Alphys stutter because it dose not feel natural to me to type that way. anyway I do hope that their parts came out well. Enjoy.

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

**_ Science, Magic, and heartache _ **

“Sans are you okay? You look kind of _rattled_.” After gently sending her soul back within her chest Frisk questioned her skeleton friend.

“yeah, i just wasn’t expectin’ to see your soul for one, also wasn’t expectin’ ya to be a red soul.” Shaking himself Sans tried to focus on the here and now and not the visions that had been a part of his sleeping life for longer than he could remember.

Frisk reached her hand out and took Sans’ bony hand gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, looking into his eye lights. She could tell that seeing her soul had spooked him more than she cared to think about. What about being a red soul could be so frightening to the skeleton that stood before her. As her eyes focused on his eye lights her world tilted, spinning away bringing into focus a long hall with golden orange tiles and tall pillars lining the sides of the room. On one wall there was a row of tall windows in stained glass of orange and yellow the light streaming through the pains leaving patterns of color on the floor. As she walked through the hall, she eventually came face to face with Sans, but he wasn’t the sweet funny skeleton she was coming to know but a hard and cold monster. She saw his left socket flair to life with cyan magic like a flame, his right socked winked out going dark. Frisk felt herself swallow as she could feel a deep malice from her own soul like an echo or a memory of what could have been had she let the pain of her past harden her. If she had let herself come to hate the humans that had hurt her and the monsters that got her teased for believing in them and wouldn’t let her go home.

Tears streamed down Frisks face as the visions played before her eyes, how could any version of her feel such hate such vicious malice. As she watched the vision play through her mind, she saw the Sans from the vision take a stance and felt encounter magic wash over her. Frisk barely suppressed a sob of fear and pain as the version of her in the vision lunged forward a wicked sharp knife in her hand lashing out at the skeleton before her. how could this be? Was it a vision? Is this what would happen if she gave into fear and hatred? Frisk didn’t want to find out and with a swell of determination she wrenched herself from the vision panting with the effort.

“ya saw didn’t ya?” Sans whispered as he wrapped his arms around Frisk as she had almost fallen to the floor from the vision.

“Wait you… Sans heavens I…” Unable to finish the thought Frisk buried her face into Sans chest as great wracking sobs shook her body. “Never Sans I promise you on my soul that what was in that… nightmare with never come to pass.” Arms clutching tightly to the skeleton who could have been her Judge and executioner had her heart and soul followed a different path.

Sans was shocked he couldn’t believe it, Frisk had seen the nightmare. How was it possible? Was it because of the connection that their souls clearly had? Or was it something else? As Frisk clutched at him her face in his chest her sobs shaking her entire body all Sans could do was hold her as he rubbed her back and pet her hair. “shh starshine it’s okay. i know that wasn’t you not the real you.” how could he not feel for her knowing what it was that she saw.

“Um g-guys n-not t-to i-interrupt t-this t-tender m-moment b-but w-what j-just h-happened t-to t-the t-two of y-you? It w-was l-like w-when F-frisk s-showed h-her s-soul and S-sans s-saw he s-slipped into s-some v-vision and w-when F-frisk touched S-sans, she s-saw it t-too. F-from the r-reaction s-she had I’m g-guessing it w-wasn’t a p-pleasant one.” Alphys paced from clawed foot to clawed foot unsure what to do with herself her hands wringing together in clear distress at the pain she could hear from her new friend and the distress she saw on the face of one of her oldest friends.

“don’t worry ‘bout it al, just… a bad dream.” The look that Alphys gave Sans as he continued to gently sooth the human girl in his arms was still one of worry and confusion.

“Y-yeah it’s ok Alphys I-I’ll be fine just need t-to take a minute to b-breath.” The tremor in Frisk’s voice was evident as she continued to cling to Sans trying to fight down the disgust, she felt from seeing what she could have ended up as in another time, another place even.

“Oh, okay um do you guys need some privacy or…” It was clear Alphys didn’t know what to do with herself as she still fidgeted. Her eyes kept darting to the barrier around them from behind her glasses. It seemed to have thickened in Frisk’s distress, pulsing with a warning light.

“No, no Alphys its fine.” Frisk pulled herself upright rubbing away the tears from her puffy eyes with the heals of her hands. “What was it I was saying before? O-oh yes Chara.” It was hard for Frisk to pull herself out of Sans’ arms, just being there held by him felt so, safe, warm, right. With a burst of Determination, she looked into his eye lights nodded in a subtle signal that she was okay now and stepped back from him.

The look in Frisks eyes told Sans that she was going to be okay, although the feeling of her stepping out of his arms felt like a part of his soul was being taken away with her. It took more strength that he cared to admit for him to not reach out and warp the small human girl back into his arms, to keep her safe and close to him. There was no arguing that things just got more complicated, and Sans didn’t know what to do about it just yet.

“So, as I was saying soul grafting, since Chara is already latched to my soul if a take a small part of my soul, I think with her own determination she should be able to slowly grow the rest of the soul back over time. This would allow us to in essence make her an artificial soul. Now the only way for it to work right is if she has a body to protect the soul as it grows, that is where the body comes into play, after some thought and calculations I believe that it is possible to take the magic from myself or from two willing monsters to create her a body not unlike a monster body… that is to say a body made of magic. Now after discussing with queen Toriel and king Asgore they have both agreed to donate their own magic for the prosses of creating the body. I will need a fair amount of equipment for the procedure and Chara has requested that her new body be a true child to her adoptive parents meaning that she would be an interesting cross between human and monster. Yes, her soul would be born from humans but because of the body being monster it would in theory become a monster soul as it grows.” Frisk was deep into professor mode explaining her theory to the two monsters in front of her. Alphys had a look of almost awed wonder at the depth of thought and knowledge that was presented in Frisks miniature lecture, Sans was unreadable to Frisk at the moment she couldn’t tell if he was board or having a hard time following what she was talking about.

“Any questions on this part of what I have to say because there is more to go but I would prefer to break things down now if I need to.” her tone was almost apologetic and a bit shy as Frisk gave the monsters a chance to prosses what she was proposing.

“O-okay so w-wow are a-all h-humans s-so smart? I h-honestly, n-never t-thought about t-the p-possibility of g-giving an a-artificially c-created s-soul or b-body t-to a f-fallen i-individual… w-would t-that m-mean t-that it w-would be v-viable for m-monsters as w-well? D-do you t-think t-that the s-soul w-will s-still s-show C-chara’s s-soul t-trait c-color e-even if it b-becomes m-more akin t-to a m-monster s-soul or w-would the c-color b-be the s-same as a m-monster s-soul f-from the a-added m-magic f-from the b-body?” Alphys was in information overload as her own mind was scrambling to puzzle out the questions that Frisk herself had been mulling over for almost a week and a half now, ever since she had learned more about the anatomy of monsters being primarily magic based.

“So, my theory is that the soul will start with a red tint since it will be coming from my own soul, if the soul grew outside of a body in a container it would more than likely be human and retain the color leaving us with two red souls one would be me the other would be Chara though she would not have a body that way. Now the magic based body was a trickier concept for me , after doing some calculations I came to the conclusion that I could create a human shaped body that was magic based using my own magic… I experimented on a very small scale and was able to make a soulless miniature of myself.” At this admission Sans made a choking sound.

“wait so there is a miniature you with no soul running around the underground now?” The indignation and abject fear in Sans voice was so thick that it was a physical thing.

“No Sans after proving my concept to myself I broke the magic and reabsorbed most of the energy into myself. And would you please stop looking at me like I have two heads?” Frisk was kind of offended that Sans would think that she would let something like that run around without a soul. Or that she would let something like that stay in existence.

“sorry it just… well you know what kind of went through my skull…” Looking down at the floor Sans knew he had offended Frisk over the accusation.

“O-oh…” Frisk could clearly see a mental picture crossing the nightmare vision she had seen. She hadn’t specified that the miniature she had made was only four inches tall had she. “I-I was talking about a miniature that fit in the palm of my hand Sans not one that would…” her voice trailed off as Frisk couldn’t put voice to the nightmare that she and Sans had shared.

Sans reached his hand out to Frisk wanting to give her some measure of comfort as he realized his mistake no mater how engrained the fear of that nightmare had become. As his phalanges brushed Frisk’s fingers, she started then wove her fingers with his. A small smile spreading across Frisk’s face as she gave Sans’ hand a gentle squeeze letting him know that it was okay.

“Y-you t-two are s-soooo c-cute, it’s a-almost l-like…” The gasp that Alphys took had both Sans and Frisk jumping and looking at her questioningly.

“A-are y-you t-two… c-could y-you b-be… S-sans d-do y-you… F-frisk…” Alphys couldn’t get out her questions she was too elated and flustered as her mind spun a grand hidden romance between her long time friend and the human girl.

“NO!!!” Both Frisk and Sans practically exploded with the denial of what Alphys was trying to say. As the sound of the word stopped reverberating around the inside of the barrier Sans and Frisk turned looking at each other both clearly blushing.

“Lets get back on topic.” Frisk rushed to stop Alphys from continuing her speculations about what was or was not going on between her and the skeleton who was still holding her hand. “Alphys would you be willing to assist me in finding the necessary equipment to get the project done? Al0so I was wondering what you might think on testing to see if a monster could also donate part of their soul to create a completely artificial soul to save a fallen monster.” Alphys nodded at Frisk ready to see what three strong minds could come up with.

As the day wore on Sans was a surprising source of help to Frisk and Alphys, Frisk had not been prepared for her skeletal friend to have such a proficient knowledge of science and magic. At one point he was able to prevent a potentially damaging accident from happening when Frisk had miscalculated the size of the chunk of soul, she would need to start the prosses of creating Chara and artificial soul and almost took too much.

Alphys was fascinated as she watched the small sliver of Frisk’s soul in a stasis spell captured in a large, covered beaker. It was amazing that the human had no ill effects from removing a portion of her soul, more so that the small sliver didn’t just evaporate into dust once separated from the main soul. The human soul was a truly intriguing thing, being both resilient as well as malleable.

The tests went well as far as Sans could see, the small shard of Frisk’s soul was stable and ready for the magic that Frisk had planned for it. They had also been able to use some of Sans magic to create a miniature of himself like Frisk had done that was surprisingly fully formed and seemed functional. The harder part of the tests had been testing if they could make an artificial monster soul after trying to create a soul from just magic had failed… miserably Sans had suggested trying the sliver prosses they had done with Frisk’s soul. Alphys had been completely against it arguing that monster souls were far too fragile to damage of that magnitude. Sans not wanting to see the human fail in this quest had offered for Frisk to take a sliver of his soul to try it and wile it hurt like a bitch she had managed to take a sliver with no ill effects to him and the sliver of his soul sat in a beaker much like the one that held the fragment of Frisk’s soul.

For her part Frisk was pleased with the results, she couldn’t manage to grow the soul on her own and she would need to talk to Flowey… somehow, in order to see if he were even willing to try to get a body back. Although she had high hopes for it working.

“Sans I’m exhausted, can you please take me home? I think we have accomplished all that we can for one day, next we need to get Toriel and Asgore here to get Chara her body.” And then to find that damn flower and see if she could talk to him about giving him a body and his soul back.

“yeah, it’s been a long day for all of us, thanks for the help al guess we’ll be seein’ you tomorrow too.” Sans nodded to Alphys and then reached out to take Frisk into his arms. “remember to keep your eyes closed till we get there ok?” he reminded Frisk.

Frisk was so tired that it took all her determination not to fall asleep in Sans’ arms as her eyes closed and he teleported them back to the ruins. She hadn’t done that much magic in one go over such an extended time for quite a while. Though it had been nice working with Alphys, it was so nice to find another soul with a love of knowledge. Sans had surprised her with his knowledge, and it made her wonder more about him. Toriel had said he was a sentry but with what she saw at the lab she wondered why he didn’t work there with Alphys, or even how he ended up working as a sentry in the first place.

“Oh, my child it is so good that you are home, thank you so much Sans I knew I could trust you to look after her.” Toriel had obviously been worried but seeing Frisk and Sans brightened her mood quickly. Frisk smirked seeing her adoptive mother giving a look.

“yeah, tori it was easy, frisk’s got herself a new fan with al, don’t be surprised if she ends up trying to set up an anime slumber party though.” There was a clear chuckle in Sans’ voice at the idea of the lizard monster and the human girl sitting up all night watching anime in their pajamas.

“Is that so? I am glad that Frisk was able to make a new friend.” It was clear that the idea of more monsters learning of the human girl worried Toriel although she was pleased that Frisk could make friends.

“Yes, Mom it was so nice to spend time in the lab I feel like we are ready now for the magic donations from you and Asgore. With luck by the end of the day tomorrow Chara should be back in the flesh and able to give you a hug herself.” There was a satisfied smile on Frisk’s face at the thought of the second chance she was giving her sister, it felt really good to be able to do this for the family that she had some how managed to find for herself.

“I am happy for you my child I suppose we should tell Asgore to meet us tomorrow at some time, shouldn’t we?” it was clear that Toriel was a bit nervous by the way she was twisting her paw like hands together.

“yeah, tori I can let him know to go to the labs what time you ladies thinking would work best?” There was a rasp of bone on bone as Sans rubbed his hand over his skull starting to feel the weight of his exhaustion.

“Well… Sans can I ask you to come here early in the morning? I need your help with something before we go to the labs…” Frisk was shifting around a bit nervous. She wasn’t sure that she could even find Flowey let along what his answer would be.

“uh what ya got in mind ki… frisk?” Sans was a bit warry of what it was she would ask of him although he didn’t want to deny her without finding out what she wanted from him.

“Erm here let me walk you to the door and I’ll explain.” Frisk didn’t want to get Toriel’s hopes up on getting Asriel back too without knowing if Flowey would agree.

“um sure. guess i’ll see you tomorrow then tori i’ll have Asgore meet us in the afternoon at the labs if that works for you ladies.” There was a question in Sans’ tone as he looked between Toriel and Frisk.

The walk down the stairs through the long hall to the door that led out of the ruins seemed to stretch far longer than it should have for Sans. What was it that Frisk could want from him? During the walk Frisk was trying to figure out how to ask Sans to help her find Flowey, her anxiety building with each passing moment.

“Sans you remember the promise I had you and Alphys make at the lab…” Frisk stopped as she bit her lower lip trying to figure out how he was going to take extending that promise to what she needed to say.

“yeah, it wasn’t that long ago heheh.” Chuckling Sans was trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Can… can you please extend that to what im about to ask of you?” Her hands kept twisting as Frisk fidgeted in place hoping that he would understand.

“so ya got somethin’ that ya need to say ya don’t want anyone knowin’?” Why did she look so nervous? Sans couldn’t figure it out.

“Erm yeah it is something that Chara and I have discussed but no one else knows. So, can you promise?” There were tears in Frisks pleading eyes the look she gave was asking for him to just go with it and promise her that he would keep this secret. She couldn’t stand it if Flowey refused, and it got out.

“hey now starshine it’s ok i promise no one will ever hear your secrets from me.” Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk. how was it she affected him so much with just a look and a few tears? He couldn’t help but want to make her smile, make her feel safe, protect her from the dangers that awaited a human in the underground.

“Sorry… I… I need you to help me find someone. There is a talking flower here in the underground I met him when I first came down. Can you take me back to where I came into the underground at to find him?” Frisk couldn’t help but find comfort wrapped in Sans’ arms it was just so easy to burry her face in his chest and let herself go.

“a… talking flower? ya mean an echo flower? i didn’t think there was any outside waterfall.” There was confusion in Sans’ voice he wasn’t sure what she was talking about.

Frisk sighed heavily. “No Flowey is not an echo flower. From the way Chara explained it Alphys did some experiment involving determination including injecting some into a flower… well that flower had been coated in the dust of a monster… Prince Asriel.” Another heavy sight escaped from Frisk as she tried to explain. “After she injected the flower… it seams that it sort of revived Asriel though he doesn’t have a soul. Without his soul he is… not very nice. He attacked me when I first came to the underground. The thing is with the tests we did today I know I can bring him back fully in his own body again with a soul and everything. I so want to bring back both Chara and Asriel for Toriel. She has given me so much… I had given up hope on feeling a mother’s love again… she made me realize that there was someone in this world that… she became the mother of my soul even though she didn’t birth me or raise me, and Chara is the sister of my soul… I can’t help but want to…” Frisk trailed off after spilling the secret and trying to explain everything all at once. Would Sans ever believe her?

Sans stood there blinking just trying to prosses what Frisk had told him. Was she talking about that… no… it couldn’t be could it? In his mind Sans could see the little flower smile up at him, flashes passed through his mind of the flower as he fought it killed it over and over and all the times that he woke up and everything started all over again. Each time was a little different, sometimes the flower would be nice and try to be friends with Papyrus and try to make friends with all the monsters of the underground, other times it would kill one or two monsters other times it would try and kill them all.

“…ans, Sans talk to me please.” Sans shook his head and met Frisk’s eyes the look he saw there spoke of how worried she had been, he must have been out of it for a bit for her to have that look.

“yeah, sorry starshine… ya sure that weed is worth it?” Sans was in a bit of shock and not sure he wanted to help the demonic flower, though a part of him knew he would do more than he cared to admit to make the beautiful human who was still in his arms happy.

Frisk was chewing on her bottom lip her brow creased as she thought about what Sans had asked. “I… I want to help if I can though I don’t know if he will even accept the help. I don’t know if he is too far gone or if the brother that Chara remembers is still in there somewhere.” She hated how unsure she felt about all this.

“okay starshine… if you are determined to do this then i’ll come with ya and keep ya safe.” Sans said after a heavy sigh.

“Thank you, Sans. I’ll see you in the morning then we can go and try to find Flowey.” With a surge of determination Frisk tip toed and kissed Sans on his cheek a blush on her face as she did.

Sans stood there as a blue blush spread across his cheek bones his hand creeping up to brush his fingertips across the place her lips had touched. Stars did this girl even know what she just did to him? “o-okay tomorrow it is” Sans could hardly get his mind to work as Frisk slipped from his arms turning on her heal to go back upstairs. It took Sans several minutes before he could think clearly enough to teleport himself back to his home in Snowdin.

The next morning found Frisk and Sans sitting at the table as Toriel served them breakfast. Frisk was nervous about the tasks she had set herself for the day but determined to see them done for better or worse. Sans had hardly slept and was finding it difficult to calmly sit at the table when he could still feel Frisk’s lips on his cheek bone. Toriel could tell that both her adopted daughter and her joke buddy had things on their minds but decided not to pry.

After they ate Frisk grabbed a bag and headed out the door back to the into the Ruins towards the place she had come in at, Sans followed close behind her out the door. As the two walked out of sight of the little house that had been Frisk’s home for the last two weeks Sans drew up beside Frisk taking her hand in his. Frisk looked down at the contact a small blush spreading over her face, she knew it was not right to give into the growing affection she felt for the skeleton monster. She knew all the reasons like they came from different races, or the fact that the last time a human and monster came together it had caused a war that ended in monsters being locked in the underground. She didn’t even know if she could have a relationship in that way with a skeleton, but at that moment she didn’t care, she needed that small comfort that his hand holding hers provided.

Before long they came to the room, she had first met Flowey in, she had not expected him to be there waiting for her but there he stood a sneer on his little flower face. Frisk swallowed and Sans squeezed her hand telling her without words that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

“Flowey… no Asriel I have an offer for you.” Frisk spoke calmly even though inside she was shaking. She just didn’t know how this was going to go down, would he decide to listen, or would he attack like last time? Would he agree to get his life back or was he too gone?

“Really? And what could I want from a human and that smiley trash bag with you?” Flowey hissed back at her his face contorted in rage. He didn’t even seem to register that she had called him Asriel.

“I’m giving Chara back her life, I found a way to give her a body and also a way for her to have a soul to go with it. I even found a way to let her choose her form and she chose to truly be Toriel and Asgore’s Child by combining their magic for the procedure. What I can offer you is the same chance.” Frisk watched as emotions flashed across the flowers face. Sans stood there keeping a weary eye on the flower his hand still holding tight to Frisk’s.

“Is that so? and why should I believe you at all human? Humans trapped monsters down here, humans and their hatred caused my sister to die for nothing, humans fucking killed me. So tell me human why. Should. I. trust. You?” Frisk’s heart sank, as she wondered how she could convince him to give up the hate and accept what she could offer.

“Because it is the truth. You can take the offer and start your life again, have your family back whole and healthy or you can hold onto your hate, but the choice has to be yours.” Frisk held her breath as she waited for the flower to answer for him to choose love and kindness over the hate he was holding onto.

“I think I would rather watch you suffer, I would rather watch the little human who thinks she can save the underground have to fight and make choices on who is saved and who isn’t. I see that you have at least charmed Toriel and that the smiley trash bag next to you seems to have taken a shine to you, but what will you do when instead of a kind motherly monster or a lazy sack of bones but someone who doesn’t buy your sugar sweet crap and actually wants to hurt you and kill you decide to fight you. Now leave me be but know I’ll be watching you to see when you can’t show mercy when you can’t save someone.” Frisk was saddened by what the flower said to her, how was she going to save the monsters if she couldn’t convince this one little flower that she really could save them.

“Fine if you plan on watching you will see as your sister is brought back, you will see as I show everyone that I can save them, and when all but you is saved you will see that I will not leave you behind Asriel. Because once everyone is free and happy and safe my offer will still stand. I’ve already started on a soul for you, and it will be waiting for you when all is said and done.” With that Frisk turned and pulled Sans along with her out of the chamber.

“Okay Sans take us back to Mom then we can go to the lab. Just please don’t tell anyone about this, that reaction from him was one of the reasons that I didn’t want to tell mom. I don’t want to get her hopes up.” Frisk stepped into Sans’ arms as he teleported them back to Toriel’s house after wrapping her safe in his arms. He never mentioned that he saw the tears falling from her eyes, although he did hold her just a little bit longer than he needed to trying to offer her just a little bit of peace and support knowing how it had hurt her to hear what the flower had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I've been striving to update once a day on this story though I warn that I have some appointments that may prevent an update tomorrow. please feel free to comment or ask questions. also kudos and any comments are appreciated.


	8. An Emotional Reunion and Building Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family for Frisk and Chara and things are heating up for Sans and Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, first things first I will probably be slowing down a bit on my updates on this one. doing a chapter a day has left me running on 3 hours of sleep more than I care to think about. I'm going to aim for at least 2 chapters a week though more may come depending on my flow.

**_ Chapter 8 _ **

**_ An Emotional Reunion and Building Emotions _ **

The mess that had been in the lab was… less, it looked like Alphys had attempted to clean up the mess. Although the smell of the place hadn’t changed other than the fact there was a layer of something that smelled like a cheap imitation of oranges and lemons laced over the other odors of the place now. The smell made Frisk scrunch up her nose as Sans released her and Toriel after they had teleported in.

Looking around the room Frisk saw that there was no one there and wondered if king Asgore would even show up. She wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t not believing that something like this was possible, hell Frisk was a bit shocked that Toriel even agreed to try resurrecting Chara. Secretly she believed that the only reason Toriel even agreed to attempt this was a desperate desire for it to be true not a true belief that Frisk was capable of doing it.

“Stop that sis Mom believes in you just like I do.” It was clear that Chara had heard Frisk’s internal debate with herself. I hope so but… I’m not used to having people believe that I can do anything right. Frisk sighed trying to shake off her own self-doubts. “Frisk I believe in you I always have, and I always will.” Chara said a smile in her voice and Frisk could swear that she could feel a sense of being hugged.

“So, um where do you think Alphys and Asgore are?” Frisk voiced nervously.

“let me take a look around and i’ll see if i can find them.” Sans put his hand on Frisk’s shoulder and gave a gentil squeeze of reassurance before walking out of the room to see if he could find Alphys and maybe the king.

Having been left alone Frisk turned to her adoptive mother with a nervous smile on her face hoping everything would go according to her plan. She truly wanted to do this for the woman that made her remember what it felt like to have a mother’s love again. Although a small part of her was still disappointed that Flowey had denied her offer. She really hated that because of his hate and self-doubt she wouldn’t be able to bring the whole family back together.

Before too long Sans came back into the room with a very nervous Alphys trailing behind him. Just as Frisk felt her heart sink that this wouldn’t work out and the king had not come, she saw a rather large and intimidating figure step through the door that Sans and Alphys had come in through. What she witnessed was a monster who towered over everyone in the room, he had to be at least ten feet tall with and almost as wide. His body was covered in a purple cloak with gold finishing fastened at the neck with an ornate representation of the Delta Rune that was almost as big as a dinner plate. The horns on top of the kings head gleamed in the light of the room and were nestled amongst his main of golden hair. From his chin rippled a beard that looked like he had combed and oiled it, so it shown like the gold of the cape fastening.

So, this was Asgore Dreemerr king of the monsters and estranged husband to the monster that Frisk considered to be a mother of her soul. The look in his honey colored eyes was one of hope tinged with sadness and something else that Frisk couldn’t quite put her finger on. Was it guilt? She wasn’t sure although she hoped that if it was that the magic that she was planning to do would at least ease some of that guilt.

“Your majesty I am Frisk Sotiris it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Frisk greeted the large and intimidating monster with all the grace and determination she could muster as she presented her hand to him to shake.

“Greetings child so you are the human who wrote to me of resurrecting my dead adopted daughter Chara?” the rumble of Asgore’s voice was low and sweet like honey with a core of iron. His gaze flicked over to Toriel the look that Frisk had not been sure was guild flashed deeper and shown through with a pain that spoke of how much he missed the monster that was his estranged wife.

“Yes Sir, I believe that with the magic that M-Toriel and yourself donate we will be able to not only resurrect Chara but also give her the identity that she had wished she had in her former life. Shall we get started?” Frisk was nervous but determined to make this work and bring back some hope back to the underground.

“Could you perhaps explain more about what it is that you plan on doing? Perhaps tell us how it is the letter addressed from Chara was even in her handwriting?” There was a hint of skepticism in Asgore’s voice. Frisk sighed and explained to him the procedure and showed him the soul shard she had already harvested for Chara. After that Toriel reluctantly passed the locket to Asgore so he could speak to Chara.

“Hey Daddy. It’s been a while… I’m so, so, so sorry, I feel so bad that I have this opportunity when… I don’t know how we… I wish Azzy…” Chara trailed off unable to voice how much she wished that it was her adopted brother that was coming back. She would have given up the chance she had just to give him back what he had lost.

“C-chara? Stars child it really is you… so… it’s true? I know you wish it were your brother that we could have back but just to even get one of you back is… the greatest blessing a father could ever hope for, ever dream of.” Tears streamed freely from Asgore’s eyes as his voice broke as he spoke, the pure emotion shaking the king of the monsters to his very core Turing the intimidating figure to the morning father that he truly was.

The small smile at seeing the truly giant monster in front of her break down in tears gave her faith that she was doing the right thing. Frisk knew in her soul that the monsters needed this and that this one step was going to show them the hope and light they needed to just hold on a little longer. Looking over to her adopted mother Frisk could see that the former queen while also nervous and still holding anger at her estranged husband was softening towards him seeing the evidence of his grief in that moment.

“Shall we work on righting the first of the wrongs that I plan on righting in my time here in the underground?” Frisk smiled at the monsters in front of her ready to get to work on what would be one of the more complex bits of magic she had ever done.

“We are ready.” Was the answer that Frisk heard from Asgore, Toriel, and Chara after the king and former queen exchanged a small look.

Nodding Frisk led the monsters into the room that Alphys had prepared for the procedure. There were two chairs one on either side of a bed made with crisp white sheets a thin but warm blanket on it and one of those too stiff pillows that one sees in hospitals on it. Frisk placed the beaker with the soul shard down on the bed and gestured for Asgore to sit to the right of the bed and Toriel to take the left.

“Okay I wont be able to do much talking during this once I start. What I need for the two of you to do is concentrate your magic on the framework I lay out on the bed. I’ll start by removing the soul shard from the beaker and from there I will be creating the basic shell of a body, head, torso, arms, and legs. As your magic joins with mine the magic will take the form that Chara wants. Before that though I need to tie her spirit to the soul shard like I did with the locket so that it becomes hers for that I’ll be placing a small barrier around the soul shard as I work so… well I don’t want any mistakes to happen.” The monsters nodded to Frisk as she spoke a gleam of new hope in their eyes.

With a nervous swallow Frisk approached the beaker taking it into one of her hands removing the lid and focusing a small bit of magic to coax the brilliant red shad to float out and above the palm of her other hand. With a thought a small golden barrier surrounded the little shard protecting and containing it from all but her own touch and influence. Frisk could feel Chara’s presence in her soul as she drew three hears she had brought with her From Toriel’s home and worked the same spell she had on the locket.

As Frisk fixed the first hair to the shard with a drop of her blood Frisk could feel Chara dim from her mind slightly but felt her presence more clearly from the soul shard. The second hair was affixed around the soul shard with another drop of blood the energy of Frisk’s magic pulsing as Chara become more firmly attached to the small shard. With the final hair Frisk pushed a burst of magic through the hair and her own blood to finish the binding, Chara was no longer in her mind and with that absence Frisk felt a single tear leak from her eye falling to the small shard in her hand. As the tear hit the shard it pulled and flared with a light as bright as the sun, a surge of magic flowing hot and fast growing the small shard to double the original size as the shard became Chara.

The gasps Frisk could hear from the monsters as they felt the magic flair egged her on filling her with determination to show what she was capable of. With a deep breath to steady and recenter herself Frisk pushed and wove her magic to provide the frame for Chara’s new body. Once satisfied that the frame was suitable Frisk gave a node to Asgore and Toriel to touch the magic and start adding their own. The energy of Toriel’s magic was like a warm fire in a cozy room keeping the chill of winter away, Asgore’s magic was just as warm but harder and a bit more wild like what one would feel from a bonfire on a summer night at the beach.

The magic from the two monsters flowing into the frame that Frisk had laid down began to swirl and mix joining into a new magic something that was part Toriel and part Asgore with a little pulse of the determination of Frisk’s own magic mixed in as she directed the magic to flow and converge towards the soul shard at the heart of the frame. At the very second that the magic from the three of them touched the shard there was a pulse of blinding light as the shard grew directed by Frisk’s magic and Chara’s will and wishes.

Once the light dimmed the new soul was whole a perfectly formed upside down heart. It shimmered like pearl with a sheen of red dusted across the surface. Frisk continued to direct the magic to fill in the body as Chara’s will and the new monster soul that she possessed formed the body. As the magic worked a small monster formed on the bed in front of them with silver white fur and small horns protruding from the top of her head. The floppy ears drooping down the sides of her head her paw like hands and strong legs formed. Her body was larger than Frisk’s human body but still smaller than Toriel’s body she would be roughly six foot tall when standing from the look of it.

With a shuddering sigh Frisk sent one final pulse of magic to bind the spell finishing the spell as Chara took her first breath as a living breathing monster. Toriel and Asgore stopped the flow of their own magic taking the cue from Frisk and turned to the long face of the small goat monster that now lay on the bed as they held their breath.

Frisk pulled the blanket over her sister’s body making a note that they would need to get her some cloths. Once the blanket was in place Frisk leaned over placing her lips against Chara’s forehead and whispered to her. “Time to wake up Chara sister Mom is waiting, so is Asgore.” She stepped back watching as for the first time Chara opened her eyes in her new body. Her eyes shown a red gold like autumn leaves.

“Momma? Daddy? I’m home now.” The sound of Chara’s voice was similar to what it had been in Frisks mind, but it had a softer more musical touch to it as the new monster spoke her first words.

Sobbing Toriel wrapped her child in her arms tears of joy falling freely from her eyes at being able to hold her daughter again. Chara started to cry as well as she buried her face in her mother’s chest wrapping her arms around Toriel. Asgore shifted from foot to foot hands behind his back looking nervous as tears threatened to escape his eyes. It was clear to Frisk that he wanted to hug the two women embracing on the bed but didn’t want to force it knowing how mad Toriel had been and probably still was at him.

“Daddy come here.” Chara reached out to her father with one of her pawed hands. As he clasped his own hand around her smaller one, she gave a mighty tug pulling him into the embrace with her mother. “No more fighting you two we are a family, and I will have both of you not just one or the other.” Chara said firmly with the determination that was a part of her human past.

Frisk chuckled wanting to hug her mother and sister but not sure if she belonged there anymore. Having her mind to herself was a bit lonely and seeing her sister happy was worth it but she still felt a bit out of place. It felt good to have been able to do this for Chara and Toriel the two woman who had become her family, but she still wasn’t sure about the king or how he would take her addition to the family.

“Sis get your butt over here too. you may be human, and I might be a monster now, but your magic is in my veins too and you will always be the sister of my soul.” Chara smiled and beckoned Frisk over.

“Yes, my child I have to agree. Just because we have Chara back dose not make you any less my daughter. In fact, your part in bringing her back to us makes you more so our daughter than ever.” It didn’t escape Frisk’s notice she had said our daughter as though she was including Asgore in that.

“I have to agree with my wife and daughter young lady. I may not have had a say in it but if you are Chara’s sister and Toriel’s daughter I would very much like for you to consider…” Asgore trailed off unsure how to ask her to be his daughter as well. He didn’t even know if he deserved the consideration after what he had done to the six humans who’s souls still resided locked up in the palace.

“I-I Toriel you are the mother of my soul, the mother that I missed out on having for so much of my life. Chara you are the sister of my soul, the one who even in my darkest times helped me to stay determined, to stay strong. Asgore I… I would be honored to be your daughter if Chara’s love and loyalty tell me anything about you it is that at your core you are a good person. I… it may take me a wile to call you dad though… it was not that long ago that I lost my father… I still miss him even though he made… mistakes.” Frisk walked to the bed and joined the embrace of her new family, still sad over the loss of her own father and disappointed that Asriel was not there with them.

Standing to the side of the room Sans watched as this one human woman did something that no one would have believed possible, she had healed the rift between the king and queen at least to some extent, she had brought back the princess and given her not just a new body but also a new soul and allowed her to become a true successor to the monster throne. Frisk had given the monsters back a future that the underground had thought lost to them forever when the prince and princess died. There was a genuine smile on Sans face as he watched the family embrace.

A high pitched squeal that started quiet and almost not there slowly started to grow as Alphys watched the royal family and the human girl who was for all intents and purposes was now a royal herself if the words of the king and queen said anything embracing on a hospital bed in her lab. It was like a fairytale or an anime as far as Alphys was concerned watching the human girl come and set right something that had been so wrong. In her eyes Frisk was the heroin of the underground. Blinking in realization Alphys gasped as she recalled an old prophecy the one that the Delta Rune symbolized, could Frisk be the angel?

“Sans, Alphys I can’t thank you enough for the help you provided in setting things up for the smell. If not for your help yesterday and today I wouldn’t have been able to do this and I wouldn’t have my family.” Frisk said shyly stepping from her adoptive family’s embrace to go to her two friends.

“heheh i didn’t do that much frisk you’re the one that had the plan and the know-how.” The sound of bone on bone as Sans rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment made Frisk smile.

“Sans if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have been strong enough to do the magic today… you really saved my butt yesterday actually.” Frisk was embarrassed that she had almost made the nearly catastrophic mistake with the size of the soul shard. That could have completely prevented her from completing the spell or even made the shard too strong for Chara to overpower it to her will making it what it was now.

There was a clear blush on Sans’ face, he wasn’t sure how to handle being painted as a hero for just that bit of brains. Although it was difficult for him to not feel warmer at her praise, after all she was smart, capable, strong, and beautiful. After realizing the differences between the dreams and the nightmares and the reality that was Sans was finding himself more and more drawn to Frisk.

“I-I d-didn’t d-do a-anything l-like S-sans d-did I j-just h-helped w-with t-the e-equipment a-and a-assisted y-you w-with y-your t-tests y-yesterday.” Alphys was blushing that Frisk had complimented her but felt she didn’t deserve any praise for her part. Not for such a small contribution and not after her past.

“Alphys don’t sell yourself short. For one thing talking to you helped me a lot in figuring out the finer points on monster anatomy, for another thing if you hadn’t helped with setting up the equipment or even having the idea for the covered beaker and stasis spell, I would have had to use two shards of my soul one for the test and a second one for the procedure. So much like Sans you saved my butt too cause two chunks of soul would have left me weaker than I would have liked for completing the spell. Honestly, it could have blown up in all of our faces best case I would have lost most of my magic worst case it could have literally killed everyone here if my magic weren’t stable. So, in a way you could say you saved all our lives.” Frisk knew she was playing it up a little bit, but she could see her reptilian friend needed a small boost, and it wasn’t that much of a stretch that things could have gone bad.

“R-really… I-I… s-saved e-everyone?” The shock was clear on the lizard monsters face like she never thought she couldn’t save anyone let alone the royal family.

“Yes, really Alphys you are a great scientist you just need to build a bit more confidence in your own mind.” Frisk walked over to her friend and gave her a hug, with a big smile on her face.

“Yes, Alphys you are a very capable scientist, there is a reason I chose you as the royal scientist and my daughter is correct that you should have more confidence in yourself.” Asgore praised the yellow lizard monster with a firm tone and a smile on his face. A small part of Frisk swelled with pride that he had called her his daughter even as another part still mourned the loss of her human father.

After many hugs and some deep conversation, it was agreed that Toriel, Chara, and Frisk would go back to the ruins for the remaining two weeks of Frisk’s agreement though Frisk and Chara where now free to roam the underground as the pleased. Asgore was going to send out a decree that no harm was to come to Frisk or any other human in the underground and an announcement that there would be a ball at the end of the two weeks to celebrate the return of the lost queen. At the ball Chara and Frisk would be introduced as the royal princesses that they had become.

Toriel planned on continuing Frisks education on monster culture and training Chara in the use of her new monster magic. Asgore was immensely pleased with what had happened and that his wife was willing to work on forgiving him, even if she told him it was going to take time. Frisk wanted to explore the underground and get to know the rest of the monsters that had become her people with her adoption by the king and queen.

Once all the plans had been made Asgore made his way back to the palace to make plans and write his announcements and decrees. Sans took the hands of the three women teleporting them to the Ruins. Once there Toriel whisked Chara away to help her find some proper cloths to put on since she was still wrapped in a sheet from the bed at the lab. This left Frisk and Sans standing in the living room on their own neither one was sure exactly what to say or do.

“Um… thank you Sans you have been such a big help.” The feeling of wanting to say more burned in Frisk’s soul. Was it enough that her new parents are monsters? Would that fact be enough to avoid a war if she let herself follow what her soul was telling her?

“heheh no problem starshine ya did somethin’ no one thought could happen today. makes me believe that ya can do anythin’ you set your mind to.” The smile on Sans face spread his eye lights shown thinking about how amazing this girl was. A moment later his smile fell a bit as he wondered if he even deserved what his soul was telling him was his destiny.

“So… I was wondering… since mom is letting me go out when I’m not learning… would you be willing to show me around the underground? I only know you and Alphys and she doesn’t seem to be the type to get out much…” Frisk was nervous, she liked the skeleton and wanted to get to know him better. Even if she had to fight against herself when it came to her heart on the mater.

“um sure starshine when ya mom givin’ ya a break from studyin’?” Sans wasn’t sure what to think of her wanting him to show her around, but he did like spending time with Frisk.

“She said that if I study hard, I would be free on weekends to explore and get to know the monsters better if I wanted. Though she did say that she doesn’t want me to go alone so… you taking me should calm her down. I would like to know the place and the people that I plan to save.” As she spoke Frisk’s voice became stronger and more sure of what she said.

“so saturday is day after tomorrow, want to come to snowdin and i can introduce ya to my bro papyrus and the other residents there?” For some reason he really wanted his brother to like Frisk and hoped that she would like his brother, not everyone could handle his brothers exuberant energy.

“Sounds good… want me to walk you to the door?” Frisk started to nibble her lower lip nervously after asking. She didn’t know if she wanted him to say yes or no, part of her wanted him to say yes so she got to spend a little more time with him, part was afraid of him saying yes because she was finding it hard to be near him alone without doing something stupid.

“it’s up to you starshine don’t mind if ya walk me to the door.” The casual tone of his voice was hiding his desire for her to accompany him. Secretly he was hoping he could steal a kiss from Frisk even if it were just one.

Nodding Frisk extended her hand out to him offering to walk him out of the Ruins. Her stance said that she was calm although inside her heart was fluttering like a caged bird. Sans took her hand his soul thrumming with the contact like the feel of her skin against the bones of his hand were some addiction, and this was the only way to fix it.

After the walk down the stairs and the long hallways to the door they arrived at the large double door leading out into the snow beyond. Frisk was a little sad that he was leaving till Saturday although she was excited about getting to go out and explore over the weekend. She could feel her heart felt like it was about to explode as she contemplated if he would kiss her, or maybe she should be brave and kiss him. Would it be wrong to do so? Frisk didn’t know if her new status as a princess to the monsters was enough to avoid a war should she try to turn her dream into a reality and that scared her.

The walk was too short for Sans he wanted to spend more time with Frisk he didn’t want to go home to his empty room in the house he shared with his brother. He didn’t want to let go of the small enchantress that was quickly becoming an obsession for him. What would she do if he kissed her? Would she push him away? Would she be disgusted that a monster kissed her let alone a skeleton? Didn’t humans view his kind as the symbol of death? Sans hoped that she would want him to kiss her after all she had not been afraid of him or any of the monsters for that matter, not even the king in his intimidating glory had scared the girl.

Frisk was chewing on her lower lip thinking of all the reasons she shouldn’t want him to kiss her. Most other humans would have thought it strange she was attracted to a skeleton, hell how did a skeleton even kiss someone. She did want him to kiss her though, she felt so safe when he had held her before and she felt a soul deep connection to him, probably because of the dreams. The nightmare vision she had seen scared her more than she cared to think about. then when she was in the depths of that fear and pain Sans who she could tell had seen that nightmare more than he could count had wrapped his arms around her and… it felt safe, it felt right to be in his arms.

That lip trapped between her tiny teeth, Sans couldn’t take his eyes off her mouth. It was like a physical thing just to watch as she nibbled nervously at her lip. What was she thinking about? What was it that drove Frisk to do anything? He wanted to know, he wanted to know her thoughts, her dreams her wishes. Although if he didn’t get out of there soon, he was going to kiss her and that might keep him from getting to know her the way he wanted to. Sans didn’t want to scare her, maybe something more subtle was in order.

“i’ll see ya saturday starshine. till then.” Sans took their joined hands and pressed his teeth gently to the back of her hand his eye lights focused on Frisk’s rapidly flushing face. He watched as that adorable blush spread across her cheeks her eyes shimmered and a tender smile played across her lips. He could feel his soul leap at the reactions she was showing, it gave him something he hadn’t had in a very long time, hope.

Standing there speechless Frisk couldn’t catch her breath, Sans was kissing her hand his eye lights watching her face. There was sparks of electricity flowing up her arm her whole body tingled from just that small gesture. It was the single most thrilling moment of her life to that moment and with that she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight against his pull should he try to pursue her.

“G-good n-night Sans.” It took almost everything that Frisk had just to get that small bit out through the haze of feelings she was experiencing.

“sweet dreams starshine.” With that Sans let go of her hand slipped past the door to the Ruins and teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, it is so wonderful to get on here and see how many people have been reading. I have been working on some artwork between chapters and trying to figure out how to do links ect. I have the few I have completed on my twitter, tumbler and deviant art. none of them are story specific just kind of cute and romantic. any comments questions or kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1 of version 2 should have another one up in the very near future.


End file.
